How Things Work
by Krys723
Summary: Craig's new to South Park and decided to keep to himself. Over time he'll make friends and he'll make enemies, but the one thing he never expected was to fall in love. Rated T until later chapters!
1. Act One Chapter One: The New Kid

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: Craig's new to South Park and decided to keep to himself. Over time he'll make friends and he'll make enemies, but the one thing he never expected was to fall in love.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to try something. I'm going to write two chapters of this story to match the two chapters of** _ **We're Just Friends**_ **and whichever gets more love is the one I'll continue writing. I love them both, but I can only work on one at a time. I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, this story works out in a timeline from 4** **TH** **Grade until senior year.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I ONLY OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, October 24TH

 _Time_ : 10:30 AM

Chapter One

The New Kid

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"Mm'kay Craig, lets head down to your classroom, shall we?" The small boy dressed in a dark blue coat and matching blue hat with a yellow puff sighed as he got out the chair. His parents had just dropped him off in the counselor's office of South Park Elementary located in South Park, Colorado. Craig was originally born in Denver, but when Craig's Dad, Thomas had to find a new job and the only available ones were in South Park, the family had to pack up and leave. Craig also had a Mom, Laura who was currently going to be a homemaker until she found a job of her own and a sister, Ruby.

People would comment about how Craig was the black sheep of his family back in Denver; out of the four-membered family, Craig was the only one who had black hair. Ruby and his father red hair and his Mom was a blonde. Craig knew the reason behind this though; Craig's father was a different man and Thomas wasn't his _real_ father. He could overhear his parents talking about every now and then back when he was younger and people kept pointing. Even Thomas' side of the family kept pointing it out, saying that Craig wasn't a real Tucker and that Laura was lucky that Thomas married her when Craig was only a baby. Craig had never met his real father and had no intentions to. For all Craig knew, the man could be dead and he didn't give a damn.

Soon Craig and the counselor, Mr. Mackey stopped in front of a door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a classroom painted turquoise-blue with eighteen small desks, 17 of them filled. In the back of the room, Craig spotted a science area and on the right was a huge window that looked towards the side of the school. It was fucking cold inside the room too, just like everywhere else. He hated this town so damn much and he's only been here for two days.

"Uh, Mr. Garrison. You have a new student, this is Craig, Mm'kay?" Mr. Mackey pointed out. The old man sitting at his desk looked up from his gay magazine and sighed as he got up.

"OK, thank you, Mr. Mackey. I guess I gotta teach now," the man named Mr. Garrison replied. Mr. Mackey walked out the room as Craig walked towards front of the classroom. He examined the class. In the center of the small desks sat four boys; one of them was wearing a sky blue hat with a yellow puff and matching yellow rim. He wore a red jacket with a pair of brown pants. He was fatter than anybody else in the class. The one next to him had a green hat with flaps on both sides. He wore a bright orange parka with a bright green collar that matched his hat and dark green pants. Behind him was a boy who wore an even brighter orange jacket with a hood that covered everything but his eyes. He wore matching orange pants. The last boy had on a blue hat with a red puff and matching rim. He wore an orange leather jacket with a pair of blue pants. The fat one was smirking at me and I wanted to kick his ass on sight.

"Alright, Craig why don't you tell the class about yourself. Like where you're from." Mr. Garrison was talking to Craig as if he was slow. Craig looked at Mr. Garrison, surpassing the urge to stick out his fuck you finger.

"My name is Craig Tucker. I used to live in Denver until a couple days ago when my Dad got a new job here in South Park and we had to move," Craig said in his normally stoic voice. He looked up at Mr. Garrison again. "Can I sit down now?"

"Sure, Craig. Everybody be nice to Craig, it's his first day," Mr. Garrison said as Craig walked over to his new desk, taking off his backpack and placing it on the side. Mr. Garrison walked over to the board and started writing on it. "Now yesterday we were talking about…"

Craig was reaching in his back for a notebook when he felt somebody tap him upside the head with the corner of a piece of paper. Craig looked up and glared at the culprit. He had spiky, blonde hair and wore a blue jacket and dark green pants. He had a worried look on his face as if Craig was going to hit him. Craig sighed as he held out his hand, waiting for the blonde to drop it in hand. When he felt the paper drop, Craig held it in his hand until he got out his notebook and pencil and looked up to where Mr. Garrison was teaching math. Craig hated math.

Craig opened the note, glad that he was sitting behind a boy with brown hair. He was wearing a red jacket and blue pants. Craig opened the note.

- _Come meet us during recess, Kyle_.

Craig looked around to see who Kyle was, and his eyes stopped at the boy with the bright green hat. The boy named Kyle gave a small wave and smiled, along with the boy with the blue hat that had the red rim and puff.

"That's Stan and Kyle," the spiky whispered to me. Craig looked at him. "They're good fellas, so's Kenny. He's the boy with the orange parka. The one with the red jacket is Cartman, he's my best buddy."

"Shut the fuck up, Butters," the boy named Cartman said, rolling his eyes.

"Cartman, don't be mean to Butters," the one named Kyle said, almost shrieking.

"Fuck off, Jewrat."

"Don't call me a Jewrat, fat ass!"

"Don't call me fat, you filthy fucking Jew!"

"Don't belittle my people, asshole!"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up for once?" Mr. Garrison said turning around towards them. Craig was momentarily shocked about how quickly that escalated, did they always do that? And if they did, then why were they still friends?

* * *

 _Time_ : 12:15 PM

After lunch, all the kids headed outside to the playground. When he got outside, Craig zipped up his blue coat and made sure his blue hat was placed firmly on his head, he hated the cold. It was never this cold in Denver. He looked around for those four boys, but he wondered why. After this morning, he was questioning if he really wanted to meet them. He didn't meet anybody else, he wasn't the type to approach people. Craig liked being alone, he was alone while he was in Denver. Against his best wishes, he walked over to where the boy named Kyle told him to meet them.

It was the area behind two learning trailers not that far from the playground. As he kept walking, Craig kept wondering what would happen if he just turned back to the playground. But he didn't. When he reached them, they had a small setup area in one of the empty trailers. It was like a clubhouse of sorts. Craig walked up the three steps and knocked on the door. Craig placed his hands in his jacket as the door opened and the boy named Stan was on the other side.

"Hey, New Kid. Come in," Stan instructed him. Craig followed him inside the clubhouse. There wasn't anything special about it, it was just an abandoned trailer with pictures of _Terrance and Philip_. Somehow, they managed to get a heater in there meaning one of them probably snuck back after school hours. Craig placed his money on the fat one.

"Welcome to our clubhouse, New Kid," the one named Cartman said. "We would like to make a proposition."

"I don't know any of you," Craig stated.

"I'm Stan, that's Kyle. The one looking at the porn magazines is Kenny, and the fat one's Cartman," Stan said.

"Ay! I'm not fat, just big-boned," Cartman said. "My Mom said so."

 _Your mother's a liar_ , Craig thought.

"So do you want to join our group, we're looking for a fifth member," Kyle said. "Plus if you hang out with us, you're automatically cool." Craig didn't mind being somewhat friends with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, but there was no way he was going to get along with Cartman. Something about Cartman made Craig hate him, maybe it was because he was obnoxious and racist.

"No thank you," Craig stated. Craig was about to leave, but Stan grabbed his arm.

"Why not?" Stan asked.

"Because I don't to be friends with an obnoxious fatass like him. The fact that you're willing to hang out with him after he 'belittled' your people this morning amuses me. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Craig walked out the room, leaving the other four in shock. Craig had no interest in being cool anyway, if cool meant hanging out with somebody like Cartman, he wanted no part in it.

* * *

 _Time_ : 3:30 PM

 _Damn locker_ , Craig thought at the end of the day. He had put the combination in three times, but it felt like something was stuck to it. He had twenty minutes to get home, he wanted to be there in time for _Red Racer_. He found the station for it yesterday while he was helping his Mom unpack the living room.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Craig looked up at the sound of his voice. It was the black kid from his class. He had black hair and he wore a purple sweater with a yellow T in the front of it. Beside him stood the boy with the brown hair and red jacket. Craig nodded as the black kid slammed his left shoulder towards his locker. The kid moved back, signaling Craig to try it again. When Craig opened the locker, it opened with no hassle. "They normally get stuck like that because of the cold."

"Thanks," Craig said. He got his yellow gloves and put some of his books inside. He had Math and English homework, but he planned on doing that after _Red Racer_ went off. "I'm Craig."

"I'm Token, this is Clyde." The brunette waved. "Your apart of Stan's Gang right?"

"No, I don't want to hang out with that fatass," Craig stated as he closed the locker. He put his yellow gloves back on, no way in hell was he getting frostbite because of this fucking weather. The brunette laughed.

"Do you want to come and hang out with us? We're going to my house," Token said.

"Nah, I'm supposed to go straight home until I get used to the area," Craig said.

"I can give you a ride, my limo's out front."

"Token's super rich," Clyde piped up. Craig looked at Token, who nodded. If Craig hadn't saw the huge, black limo pull out in front of the school, then he wouldn't have believed it.

"So do you want a ride or not?" Token asked Craig.

"No, thank you. I don't mind walking," Craig said. "See you tomorrow." Clyde and Token waved bye as they got inside the limo. As he walked home, Craig cursed himself as he walked home. He should have gotten in the damn limo.

 **A/N: That's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, I'll introduce Tweek in the next chapter! Please read and review!**


	2. Coffee Boy

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! I hope you guys love this chapter as well! Please read and review it at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, December 8TH

 _Time_ : 3:15 PM

Chapter Two

Coffee Boy

 _Craig Tucker_ …

It's been almost two months since Craig moved to South Park, Colorado. He fell into a routine over time; get up, eat breakfast and go to school, come home and watch _Red Racer_ while doing homework, go to bed and get up to do that same thing again. While in school, he hung out with Token and Clyde. He would usually eat lunch with them and Stan and his friends. At recess, Craig would play on the cold-weathered playground with Token and Clyde; sometimes they played football with the other boys in their class. In class, he learned to tune out Cartman and Kyle's usual arguments like the class teacher, Mr. Garrison. Unless Token and Clyde were talking to him directly, Craig kept to himself. He was the quiet and his two friends respected that. He didn't like that many girls in his class either, the only girl he was really close with was Red, but that's was only because they were related. He hated Wendy Testaburger though, she was obnoxious and a smartass. Token was a smartass too, but he didn't shove it in everybody's face like Wendy did.

"So what are you doing after school today?" Clyde asked Craig as they walked to their lockers. Class was over and Craig was glad that the weekend would be here soon enough. Christmas break would happen soon enough as well and that would mean two weeks away from this icicle of a school.

" _Red Racer_ and then homework as always," Craig told him as he opened his locker and transferred out the books he wouldn't need for the night.

"You should hang out with Token and I at Token's house. You know he's having a sleepover next weekend," Clyde said. Craig had heard about the sleepover, apparently Token was thinking about inviting Stan and those guys. Craig was hoping Cartman wouldn't come; but if Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were going, then of course Cartman would come.

"My Mom says I can go if I want too," Craig said. The two heard a high-pitched scream and when they turned around, they saw a flash of green with spiky blonde hair run by. Sixth graders were going after the green flash. Running after the group were Stan and his friends. Token had left Mr. Garrison's classroom and had walked up to all the commotion.

"Hey, Cartman, what's going on?" Clyde asked Cartman, who was the most excited.

"Tweek bumped into the sixth graders and poured coffee all over the leader. Now they're going to beat him up good," Cartman said excitedly. They heard another scream from outside the school and everybody ran towards the front, where they saw spiky, blonde hair curled into a ball as sixth graders constantly threw punches at him.

"Turn him around," the leader of the sixth graders ordered.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Stan asked out loud.

"Oh no, Tweek dug his own grave," Cartman said with a laugh. "Maybe he'll stop having those damn panic attacks." Craig could have stayed put, he honestly could have. If he stayed put then he could have just went home when the fight was over and he could have been home in time for _Red Racer_. But he didn't, he felt his feet move as he pushed from between Cartman and Stan and over to where the sixth graders, pushing them off the small, skinny boy.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?" the leader asked him.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Craig shouted, surprised at how high his voice was raising. "He didn't do shit to you."

"He poured hot coffee on me you fucking asshole. Now move before I fucking beat your ass, punk." One of the sixth graders came over, but Craig pushed them back again. Why was he protecting this kid? He wished he could look over, but he kept his eyes on the sixth graders.

"I knew that new kid was a fag!" Craig heard Cartman shout.

"Fuck off, fatass!" Craig shouted back without turning to him. He kept his eyes on the sixth graders, glaring at them. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight them, but if he might have to if they kept trying to keep coming towards this kid.

"Alright, kid if you don't want to move, then we'll have to fight you ourselves," the leader said. Craig fought them for as long as he could, but he was overpower (due to height) and then everything went black.

* * *

 _Time_ : 7:30 PM

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

Tweek Tweak looked at the boy next to him, wondering why he tried to protect him. They were both at Hell's Pass Hospital, the principal saw everything from her window and called 911. The boy—Craig Tucker—had lasted 30 minutes before getting knocked out. That was longer than anybody who stood against the sixth graders. They were both bruised badly—Craig had a concussion and my ribs were bruised, but not broken—so they both had to go to the hospital. He hated the hospital, they freaked me out more than the underpants gnomes. They both had to stay in the hospital overnight, Craig longer if it depended if he woke up. Tweek wanted coffee, he hadn't had coffee since earlier. He also felt bad, his parents blamed him for the fight. He heard them from the hospital door and in order to avoid a lawsuit, Tweek's parents agreed to pay for both hospital bills. This made him feel worst, his parents didn't even care that Craig was defending him, Tweek's Dad just wanted to keep his reputation safe.

Tweek also doubted that he and Craig would be friends, when they were back at school on Monday; Craig would go back to hanging out with Token and Clyde while Tweek would go back to being the loner that he was. Tweek didn't mind the loneliness, everybody had their groups. There was Stan and his group and apparently Craig with his duo. The girls hung out in one group and even Butters didn't hang out with Stan and his friends a lot.

"Fuck." Tweek, who had been lost in his own thoughts looked over and saw Craig slowly starting to open his eyes. "All I wanted to do was go home and watch _Red Racer_ ," he mumbled under his breath.

"Y-Y-You have a concussion," Tweek said quietly. "W-W-We're in the hospital." Craig touched the top of head and winced in pain.

"Are you shaking?" Craig asked him. Tweek really needed coffee.

"I need c-c-coffee," Tweek said. " _GAH!_ " Craig sat up.

"Why did you scream?" Craig asked him.

"This is too much pressure, I can't handle this! The underpants gnomes are going to steal my last pair of underpants tonight! I'm not going to be home to defend them," Tweek said. "I want to go home!"

"Apparently we can't go home, we're in the fucking hospital," Craig said. Tweek looked over at Craig, shaking as he normally did. "Calm down."

"I-I-I need coffee," Tweek said. "The hospital won't let me have any c-c-coffee. I just want coffee." Craig sighed as he got out of his bed and walked over to Tweek, giving him a hug. Tweek calmed down and Craig quickly let go. "Why did you do that?"

Craig shrugged his shoulders as he got back in the bed. The door opened and Craig's parents walked in. His Dad glared at me as his Mom walked over and gave Craig a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Mom, I have a concussion," Craig pointed out.

"Well that's what you get for fighting, we told you a million times not to fight and what do you do when we get here? You start fighting," his Dad said sternly.

"Thomas, he just woke up!" his Mom said.

"Fine, he gets a warning. Next time we find out you've been fighting, you'll be grounded until your 21." Craig's Dad left the room.

Mrs. Tucker kissed the top of Craig's head. " _Red Racer_ is on the DVR. You can watch them when you get home." Craig gave a small smile as he Mom left the room. "I'll bring you some food later." Why couldn't Tweek's parents come and see him?

"What's your name anyway?" Craig asked Tweek once the door was closed.

"Tweek Tweak."

"Craig Tucker."

And the two shook hands.

* * *

 _Date_ : Friday, December 9TH

 _Time_ : 2:30 PM

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"Dude!" Token and Clyde entered Craig's space-themed bedroom the next afternoon once school was out. Token had a set of books in his hand and Craig groaned, homework. He was upstairs in his room watching the episodes of _Red Racer_ that he missed while he was in the hospital. He was released around noon and Craig's Mom came to pick him up. Tweek was released that morning, even though his ribs were bruised, they weren't that bad. "How's your head?" Clyde asked him.

"It could be better," Craig said honestly. His head still felt like hell, but it wasn't as bad as last night. At least he'll be able to sleep sometime today.

"Your Mom said we couldn't stay long," Token said. "Everybody at school's still talking about the fight, Cartman's calling you a fag because you defended Tweek." Craig rolled his eyes, he could honestly give two shits about Cartman.

"Nobody defends Tweek, he's a spaz," Clyde said. He reached over and grabbed one of the cookies Craig's Mom brought from the store before picking him up. Token smacked him against the head. "I mean you honestly spent the night with him in the hospital, did he make up that shit about the underwear gnomes?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Token said.

"He's not that bad. He honestly just needs some friends," Craig said. "And stop stealing my cookies, douchebag."

"They're my favorite kind," Clyde said as he took another one. "Why would we hang out with Tweek Tweak?"

"He's just lonely. His own parents didn't even visit him yesterday," Craig said.

Clyde moved from the subject. "Are you still coming to the sleepover next week?"

"I don't know, my Mom and Dad still have to talk about it. My Dad doesn't want me to fight, even if it was because I was defending somebody else."

"Understandable, but you hardly hang out with us anyway," Token said. "We're your friends, you don't have to be a loner like Tweek. Let's go, Clyde." Toke and Clyde waved bye and walked out the door, leaving Craig to think. Did he really want to be a loner like Tweek Tweak?

Later that night, Craig was doing his homework in his room when his Dad entered the room. Dinner wasn't that long ago, but since Craig was sleep he missed it.

"Your mother and I had a long talk during dinner," his Dad said as he sat down the plate of food on the free space on his desk. "You can go to the sleepover, but if you ever get caught fighting again, you won't get lucky again."

"Fine," Craig said in his stoic voice.

"I'm serious, Craig. My job wasn't the only reason why we moved to South Park. You know that." Craig nodded, not wanting to think about that day. Maybe that was the reason why he defended Tweek. "When you finish eating, go to bed early. Your Mom wants you too."

Craig nodded as his Dad left the room.

* * *

 _Date_ : Monday, December 12TH

 _Time_ : 12:00 PM

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

He had just left the teacher's lounge, his thermos filled with a fresh batch of coffee. Now all he had to do was go the locker and he would be safe until after recess. He passed by the busy lunch room, he hoped he wouldn't see those sixth graders again. He couldn't get involved with another fight, he parents wouldn't allow it. They were already paying off both his and Craig's hospital bills. His father (jokingly?) stated that if Tweek got in another fight, he would have to ship him off to Africa. Tweek wanted to be alone for as long as possible.

"Tweek?" Tweek jumped and screamed before turning around to see Craig, Token, and Clyde coming around the corner. He nervously waved. "You don't each lunch?"

"N-N-No, _GAH!_ Too much pressure," Tweek responded.

"You have to eat," Craig said. "You can eat with us." Maybe it was because of the pressure of walking away, but Tweek nodded and followed behind the other three boys inside the busy cafeteria. He hated breaking out of routine.

 **A/N: What's Craig secret? Why do you think they moved from Denver to South Park? All questions will be revealed as the story goes on! Please review so I can continue! Also, I'm sorry if this took a long time, I was trying to figure out how to write it out, but it won't be that long next time!**


	3. Sleepover Adventures

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the love! If you follow me on Tumblr, then you would notice that I'm past 100 followers! I wanted to personally thank you all for helping getting there in a short amount of time, I hope you guys love this next chapter! Please share this story with you friends, I would like for it to get more attention! Be sure to read and review! See you at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK-**_ **RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

 **Unless it's trademarked, then I don't own that either…**

* * *

 _Date_ : Friday, December 16TH

 _Time_ : 7:30 PM

Chapter Three

Sleepover Adventures

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"So Craig, where's your lover?" Fuck Cartman. Cartman has been spreading rumors all week at school calling Craig and Tweek lovers because Craig wanted to hang out with him more. For all Craig cared, Cartman could kiss his ass. His Dad had just dropped him off at Token's massive mansion, mumbling as Craig got out the car at the gate. He didn't want Craig going to the slumber party, he didn't think Craig deserved it after the fight last Friday. If Clyde hadn't kept convincing Craig to go, then Craig wouldn't be going. Cartman was a fucking asshole and having him and Kyle in the same damn room throwing insults was something Craig wasn't really up for.

"Fuck off, Cartman. I'm not in the mood," Craig said as he pushed Cartman aside. Craig remembered Clyde telling him that Cartman's Mom, Liane was the whore of the town. Apparently men kept leaving her after a night of sex and cocaine. Cartman controlled her, getting him everything he asked for and constantly feeding him hopes that he wouldn't leave the moment he turned eighteen. Cartman wasn't smart enough to get into an out of state college, so it might take him a little bit longer for him to leave her. At this rate, he'll be lucky enough to graduate high school.

Token's mansion was (rightfully) the hugest house in South Park. Craig remembered Token telling him that his Dad was a lawyer (a much better lawyer than Kyle's Dad) and his Mom was a chemist. If Token's butler hadn't guided them towards Token's room, then Craig would have gotten lost. But if lost meant staying away from Cartman for a few minutes, then he would take the chance on being lost. Token's room was painted a dark blue and the view looked towards downtown South Park. He had one of the biggest beds for a nine-year-old; along with a variety of toys, expensive electronics such as a TV and PC, a closet full of clothes, and a private bathroom. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Clyde were already there and they were playing with one of Token's three game consoles.

"Hey, Craig," Token said as Craig and Cartman walked in.

"Ey! I'm here too," Cartman protested as Craig threw his _Red Racer_ sleeping bag on top of the others. Of course Cartman's had to go on top.

"You weren't exactly invited," Token said. "You just forced yourself into coming."

"Don't talk shit, Token. Move over, Jew," Cartman said as he squeezed himself in between Kyle and Kenny. Craig sat with Token on the bed and the two watched the others play. Craig had already into his _Red Racer_ pajamas before leaving home. His Mom asked if he wanted to keep his hat at home, but he refused. He loved his hat and his Mom knew it.

"So Token, did you invite anybody else?" Stan asked. He was wearing a _Terrance and Philip_ set of pajamas. Kyle was wearing nighttime pajamas with white clouds. Kenny was still wearing his parka and Clyde was wearing red pajamas and Token was wearing a pair of black pajama pants with a purple pajama shirt with a gold T on the back.

"I invited Tweek," Token said. Cartman turned around in shock and disgust.

"You invited the Spaz? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Cartman shouted.

"Be nice, fatass!" Kyle said.

"No, Kahl, I'm not. It's OK if these assholes want to hang out with the Spaz while they're at school, but don't invite the Spaz while we're hanging out. This is a guys' night and the Spaz is a little bitch. Hell, fucking Butters is a better person to hang out with than him!"

"Cartman, you're such as asshole!" Kyle argued back.

"Fucking underpants gnomes, Kyle," Cartman said.

"Those turned out to be real," Stan inquired.

"He's unknowingly drinking coffee mixed in with cocaine, that's why he's so damn jittery!" Cartman said. "He's a fucking Spaz and I refuse to spend the night with him."

"Then go home," Craig said. Cartman turned and glared at Craig. "Why are you glaring? You said you didn't want to spend the night here, so go home."

"I'm not going to go home because you said so, Craig," Cartman said. There was a knock on the bedroom door and soon one of Token's butlers appeared.

"The pizza is here and so is a rather nervous boy," he said. Cartman rolled his eyes as Stan and his gang headed downstairs.

"I can't believe you actually invited Tweek," Clyde said as he, Token, and Craig followed towards the dining room.

"He's not that bad," Craig said. He wanted Tweek to come, the two had more in common than Craig would have thought. They weren't fans of large groups and both were gamers, though Tweek was more advanced than he was due to all the coffee he drunk, he hardly slept. Craig had heard him talk about the underpants gnomes, but he didn't really think they existed. Tweek talked about them throughout their walk to Harbucks, Tweek's Dad coffee shop, but unless Craig physically saw them, he couldn't really believe it. He actually found it funny how Tweek always complained how they didn't have a phase two.

"What's up, fag?" Craig heard Cartman greet Tweek. He would have punched Cartman at the door, but he promised his Dad that he wouldn't fight. Being around Cartman made that promise extremely hard to keep. Token's dining room had four types of pizzas and a variety of snacks and drinks. Token's parents were going to a dinner and they wouldn't be back till late, so Token's butlers were watching over them. Tweek—like Craig—was already dressed in his pajamas. They were plain and the same color green as his usual button-downs.

"Hey, Tweek," Craig said as he sat beside them. Tweek yelped in greeting as everybody started eating.

"We should have invited Butters, we need to finish our Crossing the Border game," Cartman stated halfway through the junk-filled dinner.

"What's that?" Craig asked wishing he hadn't.

"It's just one of Cartman's stupid games. We split in two teams—half being "Meechans" and the other half being Border Control—and the main goal of the game is that the Meechans have to cross the border without being caught," Kyle explained.

"Gee, Kahl for a game you hate, you sure explain it well," Cartman said with an evil smirk. "Too bad you never win it."

"Because you always make me a Meechan," Kyle said.

"Everybody knows Jews can't run for shit, that's why you're always the first one caught," Cartman said. He looked outside, there was still some light outside. "It's still light, Token, let's play at least one game."

"I don't want to be a Meechan this time," Token said.

"Of course not dude, it's your house. Whosever house is base is automatically Border Control. Except for Kahl's, Kahl will always be a Meechan," Cartman said. Kyle was going to say something, but Stan told him it wasn't worth it.

It was decided after dinner; Cartman, Token, Clyde, and Craig would be Border Control while Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Tweek were the Meechans. The Meechans had to paint their faces brown with dirt and had to plan their strategy in the woods, they were given ten minutes to plan. Cartman's rules were simple, keep all the Meechans from crossing the border and win the game. Since Craig was forced to win, he might as well play and win.

"The rules of the game are simple, capture all the Meechans and we win. .losing." He glared at Craig when he said that last line. "We're getting ready to start playing now, Meechans!" he shouted into the woods behind Token's mansion.

"Come and get us, fatass!" Came Kyle's retort. Cartman pulled down the rim of his cowboy hat.

"Game on."

* * *

 _Time_ : 8:45 P.M.

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

Tweek hated this game, out of all the games Cartman had to suggest. This was his first time being a Meechan, but then again this was his second time playing. The other time he played was on the playground during recess back in September. It was the whole fourth grade class, half were Border Control and the other half was Meechans. Tweek was a fast runner, partly due to all the coffee he drunk. It got him wired. Craig was a part of Border Control, he Tweek hoped to slip by without Craig or any of the other guys spotting him. Kyle's plan was to be sure not to get caught, especially by Cartman. His best option was to hide in trees near the Border. Kyle gave Tweek some coffee from the Harbucks thermos that he brought with him in order to calm him and keep him from screaming.

"Tweek, we need to win this game. I can't stand losing to fatass again and letting him brag about it," Kyle told Tweek as they were planning. "You're a fast runner and probably our only chance of winning. When you get close to the other team, run for base."

"This is too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed, shaking as normal.

"Tweek, it's just running a few feet," Kyle said grabbing onto Tweek's shoulders. "I can't fucking lose this game." Tweek nodded as he and Stan climbed one tree and Stan and Kenny climbed another tree. Tweek heard Cartman yelling and Kyle yelling back.

"Dude, will you stop shaking?" Stan whispered. "You'll give away our position."

"Where are you, Jew? You know Jews can't be Meechans, at least not very good ones," Cartman called from below. Tweek looked down and noticed that Token was with him…Craig was probably protecting the base with Clyde. Tweek felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed that Stan was starting to climb down the tree. Tweek followed, being careful not to move too much so it wouldn't grab Cartman's attention.

"Clyde, did any of those Meechans come through yet?" Cartman said, speaking into what seemed to be a walkie-talkie.

"No, not yet," was Clyde's response on the other end. Stan was the first one down the tree and Tweek slowly moved down. Tweek could feel himself getting nervous again, shaking as he climbed down. Stan was trying to get him to hurry down before Cartman noticed the tree shaking.

"I see you, you Jew asshole!" Kyle was spotted from his position and from that moment, everything was thrown into a frenzy.

"Get down, dude!" Stan said as he started running towards the base with Kenny. When Tweek hopped down, he quickly spotted Cartman sitting on top of Kyle.

"Get off me, fatass!" Kyle yelled as Cartman grinned in victory.

"Ha, ha! Got you again, Jew!" Tweek ignored the two as he ran towards base, Kyle told him not to look back and just focus on base. When he got out the woods towards Token's house, he noticed that Stan and Kenny were also caught by Clyde. Token must have been looking for Tweek in the woods still.

"Craig, get Tweek!" Clyde said.

"Tweek, run for base!" Stan said. Craig looked at Tweek and gave a motion that read as his hands were tied before running after Tweek. Tweek panicked as he started running around Token's backyard with Craig running after him.

"Catch that, Meechan, Craig!" he heard Cartman yell, emerging from the woods with Kyle in tow. There soon more noise coming from the other six boys, messing with Tweek's concentration, but he blocked out the noises as he continued to run. He could see the sun setting over the mountains, meaning it would be dark soon. He was close to the finish line when he felt Craig reaching out for his arm. Tweek was about to reach for the finish when he felt Craig grab his hand and hold him back.

"HA! I WIN AGAIN, KAHL!" Cartman shouted.

"Dude, he was about to fall," Kyle said. Tweek looked down and noticed that he was inches away from falling face first into Token's large pool. "The game is still on, that doesn't count!"

"Craig, don't let him go!" Cartman shouted. "You caught him, this game is over and Kahl loses again."

"It wasn't a fair catch though, I think we can bend the rules for saving somebody's fucking life, Cartman," Kyle debated.

"You, OK?" Craig asked him low enough for the two to hear. Tweek nodded nervously. "I'm going to let you go, alright?"

"Y-Y-You don't h-h-have too," Tweek replied in the same voice. The others were arguing about who was in the right so they couldn't hear their conversation.

"Dude, I don't give a fuck about this game. I just want to piss Cartman off," Craig said as he let go. Tweek ran around the pool and soon touched the back porch.

"BASE, FATASS! WE WIN!" Kyle shouted in Cartman's ear.

"Craig, you asshole! Why the fuck did you let him go?" Cartman asked Craig.

"Because it wasn't a fair catch, he could have drowned," Craig said.

"Admit you lost fatass," Stan said.

"It's Craig's fucking fault," Cartman said as they went back in the mansion. It was starting to get cold outside and they were still in the pajamas. "If he hadn't let Tweek go, then we would have won." Craig smirked and flipped Cartman off.

"Not everybody plays unfair like you," Kyle said.

Kenny mumbled something under his parka and Craig turned to Stan. "He said that Cartman always bitches about everything." The rest of the night will filled with the boys having fun and Cartman slowly forgetting about his lose.

* * *

 _Date_ : December 17TH

 _Time_ : 5:13 AM

 _Craig Tucker_ …

The sleepover lasted until two-thirty, when Token's Dad came in and told the boys to go to sleep. They had spent the remainder of the night eating junk food and playing a mini tournament of one of Token's many fighting games. In the end, it ended up being Tweek against Cartman and just like with the Border game earlier, Tweek beat him. It was actually Cartman's yells of protest that sent Token's Dad in the room. Craig had slept for at least a few hours before he heard moment leave the bedroom. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Tweek's sleeping bag was empty. Craig had actually thought he was headed to the bedroom and would be back in a second, but after fifteen minutes, Craig got out his sleeping bag and looked around.

He found Tweek in the backyard, sitting on the porch, jacket on over his pajamas. Craig walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Craig asked him.

"I-I-I don't get to do this often since I'm usually up and helping my Dad with the coffee shop around this time, but I like to watch the s-s-sunrise," Tweek explained while shaking. He had finished off the remainder of his coffee earlier in the night.

Craig could see the purplish hues of the sunrise filling the sky. It looked nice.

"Do you ever get any sleep?" Craig asked him.

"Jesus no, sometimes I just play right through the night with the volume turned down low. And there's the underwear gnomes," Tweek said. Craig gave a small smirk and Tweek glared at him for a moment. "Dude, their real."

"Fine, one day I'll spend the night with you and I'll see for myself," Craig said.

"Y-Y-You'll spend the night with me? _GAH!_ Why?"

"We're friends right?" Tweek nodded as Craig yawned. "Alright then, let's go to back upstairs." Craig got up and headed back upstairs with Tweek not that far behind. The boys didn't get up again until noon.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, it'll help a lot!**


	4. Checkup

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for not only the 100 followers on Tumblr! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, there will be two more chapters of everybody in elementary school and after that, they'll be in middle school where some middle school drama comes into play.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I just own what I make up unless it's trademarked. I own nothing trademarked-related.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Eight Months Ago**_

 _ **Date: Friday, May 4**_ _ **TH**_

 _ **Time: 3:44 PM**_

Chapter Four

Checkup

 _ **Craig Tucker…**_

 _ **"Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, we need to talk about your son."**_

 _ **Craig Tucker sat in between Laura and Thomas Tucker, his raven-black hair was messier than normal and his face had a swollen left cheek and a black right eye. In his hands sat his favorite blue hat, his left hand was bandaged from the scratch he encountered earlier. His**_ _ **Red Racer**_ _ **tee showed the marks on his arms. He also had some bruises on his neck. His opponent, James Watson was currently on his way to the hospital, his injuries were worse than Craig's.**_

 _ **The fight between the two was something that was simmering between the two throughout the whole year. The final straw happened earlier in the day when James kept talking shit about Craig's hat. Normally something like a hat wouldn't bother Craig, but it was the hat his grandfather gave him before he died of cancer. Whenever Craig wore his hat, he thought of his grandfather. He didn't think the fight would get out of hand that fast, but it was a fight and fights usually ended up being that way. Just before Principal McDaniels came out to break up the fight between the two boys, James had gotten a knife out of his back pocket and tried to stab Craig, but accidentally stabbed himself as he tried getting the knife pointed the right way. Maybe James did it on purpose, knowing that he has won over Craig. But in the end, nobody won…especially not Craig.**_

 _ **"I don't understand how this happened," Mrs. Tucker proclaimed. After Principal McDaniels broke off the fight, James was immediately sent to the hospital while Craig was checked out in the nurse's office. He wasn't that badly bruised, so after his bandages were wrapped up, he was sent to the principal's office, waiting for his parents. Craig's Dad had to leave work early, which meant missing out on money, which meant that he was far beyond angry.**_

 _ **"As I stated before, there was a violent altercation between your son and James Allen. Normally, we would suspend Craig, but there was a knife involved and—"**_

 _ **"That's what I don't understand, Craig doesn't have any knives. I check his backpack every morning before he heads to school, there are no knives in there," Mrs. Tucker interrupted. Mr. Tucker just sat back in his chair, analyzing everything that's been said. Craig didn't say anything, he had explained his story to Principal McDaniels before his Mom and Dad arrived.**_

 _ **"We know, the knife belongs to James Watson. He tried to frame Craig for injuring him by stabbing himself. He is alright, but he will have to go physical therapy for a few days since the stab wasn't that deep, but we need to talk about Craig," Principal McDaniels said. "We might have to expel Craig."**_

 _ **"Expel him?! Why?" Mrs. Tucker sat up further in his chair.**_

 _ **"Your boy started the fight! If he hadn't started the fight then Mr. Watson wouldn't have had the need to expel him!"**_

 _ **"Is there anything we can do! We don't know where else to send him at this moment," Mrs. Tucker pleaded. "It's almost the end of the school year, can we at least keep him around at least until after the new school year begins?" Principal McDaniels sighed, bringing his fingers together like a pyramid and bringing it to his chin, thinking.**_

 _ **"I can convince the county schoolboard to let Craig stay until the remainder of the school year, but he'll have to follow some grounds rules. First, I'm sorry but he will have to leave this school district by December of the next school year. As of now, he's considered a threat to this school and we here at Hanover Elementary want a threat-free environment."**_

 _ **Mrs. Tucker nodded her head.**_

 _ **"Second, he's to be evaluated at his new school. It will be up for his new school district to decide whether or not he's sane."**_

 _ **Again, Mrs. Tucker nodded.**_

 _ **"Lastly, if he is allowed to stay, then he will have to move to the other third grade class. I do not want Mr. Watson to have reason to frame Craig again and I don't want Craig to have a reason to fight him. If Craig gets in another fight, then he will be automatically expelled."**_

 _ **"So let me get this straight." Mr. Tucker finally spoke up and Principal McDaniels turned to him. "Just because this little shit—"**_

 _ **"THOMAS!"**_

 _ **"—Decides to get in a fight, we all have to uproot our lives to another county," Mr. Tucker finished, ignoring his wife's yells. "This little bastard isn't even my son, fuck, I don't even think he's his mother's kid."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, but what does genealogy have to do with this?" Principal McDaniels asked.**_

 _ **"This isn't my problem, he isn't my problem," Mr. Tucker said standing up. "Laura, when you and the troublemaker are finished, I'll see you two in the car." Once Mr. Tucker was gone, Craig flipped him off within his hat. Principal McDaniels got out of his desk and bent down to Craig's eye-level.**_

 _ **"Craig, look at me. I'm sorry about all of this, but it's how life works," Principal McDaniels said. He stood up and shook hands with Mrs. Tucker, thanking her for the time spent in the office. With that, the two left.**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, May 7**_ _ **TH**_

 _ **Time: 10:30 PM**_

 _ **Craig was awoken by the shouts heard on the bottom level of his house. He got out of bed and walked over towards the stairway and saw his parents arguing in the living room. His father's face was redder than normal and his Mom's had a look of concern.**_

 _ **"YOUR FUCKING SON ALMOST GOT ME FIRED!" shouted Thomas Tucker. "DOES HE FUCKING NOT KNOW THAT WATSON IS MY BOSS?! I HAD TO FUCKING BEG FOR MY JOB AND OF COURSE HE GIVES IT BACK WITH A FUCKING WARNING!"**_

 _ **"Craig said that Watson's son started the fight."**_

 _ **"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HE'S A FUCKING PROBLEM CHILD! NOW WE HAVE TO FUCKING MOVE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN KEEP THIS JOB! I'LL BE LUCKY IF I CAN KEEP IT THROUGHOUT THE SUMMER!" Craig just watched as his parents went back and forth, Laura trying to convince Thomas to calm down and Thomas not listening.**_

 _ **"I don't want him around Ruby," Thomas said. "At least not during the summer."**_

 _ **"Thomas, don't be fucking ridiculous."**_

 _ **"I'm more serious now that I've ever been. He's going to spend the summer with in an anger management camp and then…ONLY THEN if he's changed, then he can come back home. By then, I'll have a new job lined up somewhere in Colorado," Mr. Tucker stated. "This can be punishment for him getting me almost fired."**_

 _ **"So you're going to send him to boot camp for something he didn't mean to do!"**_

 _ **"HE FUCKING STARTED THE FIGHT! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO THAT ASSHOLE IN THERE?!" Thomas stated. "He might not have had a knife, but he started this whole fight. And now he's a fucking threat to everybody in that damn school. I'm looking out for our reputation. He's going to that damn camp and that's final." Laura didn't try to protest with Thomas, his mind was unfortunately set. Craig sighed as he walked back in his room quietly. Once he was back in his bed, he stared at the ceiling, the willingness to sleep leaving his mind.**_

 _ **The boy heard a small knock on his door a short while later and automatically knew who it was…Ruby. She was barely four and he hated how his parents argued loud enough for them to hear. Craig watched as she opened the door and stuck out her middle finger in a greeting. He did the same as she crawled into Craig's bed and falling asleep. It was an hour before Craig did the same.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, January 12TH

 _Time_ : 11:25 AM

 _Craig Tucker_ …

Craig walked down the halls of South Park Elementary to Mr. Mackey's office. It was his first evaluation since he started attending South Park Elementary and he would have one ever four months until either he graduated from high school or until he was deemed fit. These evaluation sessions were supposed to last for twenty minutes, so he would be headed to the cafeteria when they were finished. Token told Craig that Mackey was the least likely person to have as a guidance counselor seeing that he had to have his own sessions with him not that long ago involving Cartman.

"Why are you seeing Mr. Mackey?" Clyde asked Craig when he brought the subject up during lunch the day before.

"Because my Dad wants to be sure I'm sane," Craig said. Tweek was in the library again. It was hard getting Tweek to come to lunch, but Craig made sure to pack extra for him the night before for lunch. He would usually give Tweek the extra when lunch came around.

"You seem sane to us," Clyde stated.

"Just because a person seems sane, doesn't mean they aren't sane on the inside," Token said as he bit into the Ruben that was packed for him. The Ruben came packed with a salad and two brownies. Clyde was eating one of the school's lunches and Craig was eating a regular ham and cheese sandwich with an apple and some chips.

"You didn't stab anybody, did you?" Clyde asked him. Token smacked him upside his head as Craig refused to answer by sticking out his middle finger. He wasn't close enough for them to know about his history.

"It's just something, I have to do," Craig said, hoping the subject stayed at that. It did as the next topic moved on to football tryouts in the spring. Clyde and Token were going to tryout but Craig hadn't decided yet…as in he hadn't really asked his Mom to sign the form.

Once Craig arrived at Mr. Mackey's office, he knocked twice before the guidance counselor told him to come in. Craig entered the office and sat down in the plastic orange chair placed in front of his desk.

"Hello, Craig." Craig stuck out his middle finger, he wasn't happy that he had to do these dumb sessions to please his father. "Mm'kay, Craig. According to the notes your last guidance counselor sent me, we're supposed to have these evaluations every four months because of an incident that happened at your last school, mm'kay?"

Craig nodded as Mr. Mackey shuffled through his notes. "Mm'kay let's look at how you're doing in class first." Craig waited as Mr. Mackey got out a white progress sheet filled out in Mr. Garrison's handwriting. "According to Mr. Garrison, it seems that you're doing alright with classwork and you've actually made friends with Token Black and Clyde Donavon, is that correct?"

Again, Craig nodded. "Mm'kay, Craig that's good. The first step of recovery is having friends, mm'kay. What's not good, mm'kay, is this fight you were involved in last month. Yes, you were defending Tweek Tweak, but you still got involved and I'll have to mark you down for that."

Craig just listened, he had on interest in talking unless he _had_ to. "A good way of getting out your anger, mm'kay, is joining a sports team. We have football tryouts in the spring, mm'kay, and if you want to go further in your recovery, then I suggest you try out. Mm'kay."

"I've never played football," Craig said.

"That's alright, mm'kay. Its peewee football and everybody makes peewee football, mm'kay," Mr. Mackey explained. "Tryouts will be after school, mm'kay."

"What if I don't want to play football?" Craig asked.

"If you don't work on your anger, mm'kay, then you'll continue to be label a threat. This might hinder your chances at college in the future, mm'kay," Mr. Mackey explained. Craig sighed, he had no choice and Mr. Mackey knew it. "Again, the tryouts will be after school, mm'kay?"

Craig sighed again. "Okay."

 **A/N: Please read and review! I'll see you next time!**


	5. Tweak Bros' Coffee

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Wednesday, March 27TH

 _Time_ : 3:45 PM

Chapter Five

Tweak Bros' Coffee

 _Tweek Tweak_...

Spring finally came, meaning that it would soon get hotter outside. Some of the blankets of snow started melting away and almost all the ice started disappearing. Tweek noticed that some people were starting not to wear their heavy coats and opted for more light jackets. Craig wore a lighter jacket, but he still kept on his blue chullo. Tweek wondered if he kept his hat on while he was at home…his hat was his trademarked. One time during recess, Cartman tried to steal Craig's hat, but a death glare from Craig made him think otherwise. From Tweek's standpoint, Craig was tough. He could have been one of the toughest kids in the school, but he hardly fought.

Ever since that first fight when Craig defended Tweek, he never fought another student. It was like something was holding him back. Tweek didn't question Craig, it seemed like Craig was the person you didn't question. He noticed how quiet Craig was, especially if he was around Token and Clyde. When Craig was with Tweek; he wasn't as quiet. They talked about games and Craig would complement Tweek on his art, thought Tweek knew he needed more practice. He wasn't a bad drawer, but he wasn't a really good one either.

When class was over, Tweek headed to Craig's locker as usual, but this would be the day they weren't going to hang out after school. According to Craig, he was forced to try out for the South Park Cows pee-wee football team. When he got to Craig's locker, he was already transferring his books for the football gear his parents must have brought for him ahead of today's tryout. Everything looked new, meaning Craig never tryout for the football team. Thought they were only nine, Tweek noticed that Craig was taller than him and Clyde, but he wasn't taller than Token, who got him by at least two inches.

"Hey, Tweekers." Tweek had a love-hate relationship with Craig's nickname. It depending on Tweek's mood. Right now his mood was OK, though he wasn't real happy that Craig would miss their usual walk. "Did you want to come and watch me tryout?"

"T-T-That's OK," Tweek stated as he drunk more coffee from his large thermos. He wanted to get to his Dad's shop, he needed more coffee and the thermos he drunk from throughout the day was almost gone. "M-M-My Dad wants me to h-h-help me in the shop today."

"You Dad has employees," Craig stated.

" _NGH_ …I know, but its m-m-my Dad," Tweek replied. Craig only nodded, Tweek knew how Craig felt about him always working around his Dad's coffee shop. Token and Clyde walked up, their gym bags filled with the same football gear as Craig's.

"Ready to go, Craig?" Clyde asked. Out of the three, he was more excited about football tryouts. Tweek figured that Clyde was the jock of the group while Token was more focused on his studies and Craig only cared about _Red Racer_. Craig nodded his head as he easily tossed his gym bag over his shoulder. Craig looked over at me one more time.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" I nodded while shaking my head. Craig walked over and tossed my blonde hair before walking behind Clyde and Token in the direction towards the football field. Tweek headed in the other direction towards the front of the school building. Once he was outside in the semi-cold weather, Tweek placed his hands around his thermos for warmth as he started walking towards his Dad's coffee shop. Richard Tweak's coffee shop had been around ever since Tweek was a toddler. Tweek have been working in the coffee shop after school and during breaks for the past two years. All Tweek did was stock the filters with its correct type of coffee and wiped down the tables as customers left. As Craig pointed out earlier, his Dad did have employees, but when Tweek was there, they won't work because Tweek was the boss' son.

* * *

 _Time_ : 4:10 PM

When Tweek got to Tweak Bros' Coffeehouse, the place was packed with its usual afternoon crowd. Tweek's Mom, Helen was behind the counter, giving customers their orders and ringing them up. Tweek figured his Dad was in the back.

"Hello, Tweek! How was school," his Mom said.

"F-F-Fine," Tweek said.

"That's good dear, your father needs you in the back. Why don't you drop your school stuff off and join him," Mrs. Tweak replied. Tweek walked behind the counter and through the Employees Only door just like he always did and placed his backpack inside his Dad's office. It was empty as usual, but he knew his backpack would be safe there. Whenever he placed his backpack in the employees lounge, some of the bullies would take hide it, only revealing its hiding spot when they were finished with their shifts.

Once Tweek put his backpack away and his Dad's office and put on the custom Tweek Bros' Coffeehouse vest his father had gotten made for him, Tweek headed towards downstairs in the basement where all the coffee beans were kept. This particular area was colder than anywhere else in the shop as this was where the coffee beans were stored. Richard Tweak was doing inventory with his favorite employee, Jeff, who was grinding some of the types of coffee.

"Hello, Tweek. How was school? School, where the teachers drink coffee that personally comes from us, Tweak Bros' Coffeehouse," his Dad stated. Tweek just wanted coffee and the fumes of grinding coffee was intoxicating. "Do you need any coffee son?"

"Ngh-y-y-yes," Tweek replied, remembering his empty thermos in his Dad's office.

"OK then, why don't you help Jeff with some grinding and I'll make sure you get some more coffee. I need more of our special blend; along with some dark roast and medium-dark roast," Mr. Tweak replied. Tweek nodded as he walked over to the second grinder. Richard Tweek doesn't own an electric spice grinder, he said that it was better to spend time grinding coffee beans by hand. Though he was extremely skinny, he was strong enough for work the mechanical grinder his father brought when he first started building his coffeehouse.

"Great, I'm stuck down there with the Spaz," Jeff mumbled under his breath. He was currently a senior at South Park High and one of Mr. Tweak's favorite employees. Because of this, he was the main one who tells the other high school employees not to work when Tweek's parents weren't around. Jeff waited for Mr. Tweak to close the basement door once he was upstairs, then he took off his apron and sat down in the chair that Tweek's Dad was once in.

"W-W-Why do I have to do all the w-w-work?" Tweek asked in a nervous voice. "T-T-The grinder needs at least two people."

"Your strong, Spaz. Do it yourself. Now shut up, I want to text my girlfriend," Jeff said as he took out his phone. Tweek heard him groan not a second later. "Shit, I hate this shitty Wi-Fi."

"M-M-Maybe you can h-h-help me instead," Tweek said as he struggled with grinding the correct amount of coffee beans for the special blend.

"Didn't I say shut the fuck up, Spaz?" Tweek let out a scream as he went back to another three hours of grinding coffee beans.

* * *

 _Time_ : 7:10 PM

When his Dad came back downstairs, Jeff quickly headed back towards the grinder so he could see his "favorite" working. Tweek's arms were tired and when his Dad handed over the dark, hot liquid; Tweek gulped it like it was hot water.

"Calm down, Tweek. We're never going to run out of coffee. Coffee, like the Nile River streaming down the coast," Richard replied. "Now that's enough, I'm sure Jeff can continue on his own, can't you, Jeff?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Tweak," Jeff replied with a fake smile. Tweek wished he could tell his father was what really going on, but even if Tweek did tell the truth, his father would never believe him nor would he care because Jeff could pin it back on Tweek. All the Tweak Bros' Coffeehouse employees knew that Tweek was supposed to carry on this business once he was finished with high school, the only college education he could have was at a community college. But Tweek didn't want that, his secret dream was to get out the mountain town, but he was afraid that if he left, he would come running back once things got tough, proving his father wrong. Tweek might as well just stay, the humiliation was too much pressure.

"Tweek, why don't you help your mother out front and clean down the empty tables. It's almost closing time after all," Richard replied. Tweek nodded, his blonde hair and clothes was probably laced with the smell of fresh-ground coffee beans by now, just like every night. When Tweek headed upstairs, he noticed his Mom counting the money in the cash register just like she did every night. Some of the other employees had already gone home.

"How was the grinding, Tweek?" Helen asked.

"F-F-Fine, Mom," Tweek said as he grabbed the cleaning supplies out of the Employees Only closet. Just like every day, Helen placed the money made in a blue, fanny-pack bag and headed into Richard's office where the safe was. At the end of every two weeks, Tweek's Mom would then take the bag to the bank after every shift and it would usually be enough to not only pay the actual shop, but also their employees' (minus Tweek because he wasn't old enough yet) paychecks and also house bills.

As Tweek finished cleaning up the tables, the door opened and Craig walked in, dressed in his regular clothes.

"Hey, Tweek. Need any help?" Tweek didn't say anything as Craig walked over and started flipping up chairs as Tweek finished wiping them down.

"H-H-How was football t-t-tryouts?" Tweek asked him.

"Long," Craig said. "Chef said that I made the team though, everybody who tried out basically made the team though, even Cartman's fatass. Wanna hangout this weekend?"

"I-I-I don't know, dude. So much pressure!" Tweek said. " _GAH!_ Your father hates me!"

Craig burrowed his eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, you're my friend."

"I-I-I don't sl-sl-sleep," Tweek stated.

Craig rolled his eyes, Tweek could tell he was getting annoyed.

"W-W-What time?"

Craig gave a small smile as Richard walked into the room, Jeff and his best friend, Darryl not far behind. "Why, hello Craig."

"D-D-Dad, can I go over Craig's for the weekend?" Tweek asked. Richard thought about it as Mrs. Tweak came back in the room.

"I think it's a nice idea, Tweek can spend some time with his friends," she said.

Mr. Tweak sighed, though it was like he didn't want Tweek to go. He cared more about the coffeehouse than his son's happiness. "Your Mom's right, Tweek. I guess you can go spend some time with Craig."

"T-T-Thanks, Dad," Tweek said.

After Tweek and Craig had finished the last of the tables and chairs, Craig had decided to walk Tweek home as his parents did the final closings on the coffeehouse.

"Don't worry about my Dad," Craig said as they started walking. "At least I can fight _him_ if he touches you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tweek asked him. Oh God…did Craig usually fight his Dad? This is too much pressure, Tweek can't back out now!

Craig shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Tweek noticed that Craig burrowed his eyebrows again, he only did that when he really fucked up.

"C-C-Craig—"

"Tweek, don't worry about it. My Dad's not going to hurt you, OK?" Tweek nodded as they got close to Tweek's house.

"D-D-Do you want a ride home? W-W-We can wait for my D-D-Dad."

"Nah, I'm fine. My house isn't far. See you later, Tweekers." Tweek watched until Craig turned the corner before going inside his own house.

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Next chapter is the definite last one with them as kids! As always, please review! I would like it very much to get up to ten reviews! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Craig's House

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! I just wanted to say in advance how late this chapter is, I hope you still love it and I'll see you at the end! Please read and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP AND THAT LITERALLY COST NOTHING…**

* * *

 _Date_ : Saturday, March 30TH

 _Time_ : 3:40 PM

Chapter Six

Craig's House

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

His Mom had _just_ dropped him off, maybe if he ran fast enough, he would catch up with her at the light. When she dropped him off, he noticed that neither of Craig parents' cars were in the driveway. How many cars did they own? Tweek was nervous, he had never been over Craig's house. It might have been a simple sleepover, but Tweek knew Craig's Dad didn't like him. It could be because of the fight awhile back or it could have been because of something different, something involving Craig. Craig never talked about his Dad though, so that was something Tweek knew he should have stayed out of. Maybe Tweek shouldn't really be here, maybe he should just head back home. He was nervous, his shaking was a combination of the cold and his nervousness. He had his coffee thermos filled with the dark, sweetened liquid, but they weren't during much for him. Tweek was starting to get cold, so he thought it would be best if he just knocked. His slender fingers reached the wooden doorknob and he knocked twice. They were light knocks and he was afraid that Craig wouldn't be able to hear them.

A second later, the door opened and a girl, around five opened the door. She had red hair that was tied in ponytails and her round eyes were brown. She wore a light blue dress with red leggings, but her feet were bare.

"Aren't you Coffee Boy?" she asked him.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Tweek said slowly.

"Well, my Mom and Dad aren't here so you and Craig are free to make out as much—"

"What the fuck did you say, shrimp?" Tweek heard Craig say as he jumped down the last two steps.

"Why are you so eager to come downstairs? You don't come down that fast when Clyde and Token are here," the little girl named Ruby taunted. Craig flipped her off and she smirked as she returned the gesture.

"I'm going outside to play with the cat," Ruby stated as she walked past Tweek and put on a pair of shoes that went with her dress. She grabbed a light jacket and opened the door.

"You were the last one playing with Stripe, did you put him back in his cage?" Craig asked her as she stepped outside.

"Yes, he's safe," Ruby called as she closed the door behind her. Craig walked past Craig and reopened the door.

"Come back in when it gets dark! I'm not getting grounded because your dumbass won't listen," Craig said before closing the door and turning to Tweek. He nodded his head towards the staircase and Tweek followed him upstairs. The house itself wasn't as clean as Tweek's, but it wasn't that messy either. Pictures of Craig and Ruby were scattered around downstairs, either hanging on the walls or on the coffee table. Tweek noticed that Craig's family had a TV and entertainment system (granted it was a few years old) in their living room, something Tweek didn't have in his house. Well he had one, but it was in his bedroom and his Mom brought it for his birthday, along with his game system. Tweek's Dad was against it, he said that only grownups should have TVs in their bedroom, it was how he was raised.

Craig's bedroom was on the last door on the left, along with a bathroom and Ruby's room. On the right side was Craig's parents' master bedroom and they probably had a bathroom hidden in the room. Tweek's parents' bedroom was the same. The housing structure was very similar with the homes in South Park. When Craig opened his room, Tweek noticed that Craig's bedroom was the messiest in the house (so far). His walls were painted in a dark blue that was almost black and there was a lot of space decorations spread around the room. He even had stars on his ceiling. His full-sized bed was facing the far wall and his TV was in the corner, currently turned on and a commercial for the new episode of _Terrance and Philip_ playing. His desk was beside his bed and there were clothes spread around his closet.

"You can place your bag anywhere," Craig said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I took a nap earlier and forgot the clean."

"It's alright," Tweek said as he placed his bag down near the closet. Craig walked over towards his dresser and Tweek saw a cage was on top of it. Inside the cage was a rustling sound and Tweek looked as Craig reached inside the cage and pulled out a Guinea Pig. He was a bit larger than a normal Guinea Pig with fur that was mostly a caramel brown except for a while stripe in the center. He had a pink nose and its beady eyes stared at Tweek.

"Y-Y-You have a Guinea Pig?" Tweek asked Craig as he sat down beside him on the bed.

"His name is Stripe, I got him for my birthday," Craig said as he patted the small creature. "My Mom got him for me, but Ruby plays with him more since she comes home earlier than me." Tweek had never seen Craig like that, looked almost happy. Craig looked over at Tweek. "Do you want to hold him?"

Tweek nervously nodded his head and the other boy slowly handed his pet over to Tweek. The Guinea Pig twitched his small nose as he rested in Tweek's right hand. His fur felt like soft cotton, like a teddy bear.

"Here." Craig reached into the dresser underneath the cage and pulled out a small bag of closed baby carrots. He handed one to Tweek. "He loves carrots. Feed him." Tweek held the baby out and watched in amazement as the small animal started nibbling at it.

"He must have been hungry," Craig said as he patted Stripe. Once Stripe has finished eating, Craig placed him back inside his cage so he could sleep. "Do you wanna watch _Red Racer_?"

Tweek had no idea what that was. "What's that?"

"You've never seen _Red Racer_? We have to watch it now," Craig said as he walked over to his DVD collection and pulling out three boxsets, all with the name _Red Racer_ on the side. They were in volumes. "My Granddad and I used to watch it all the time, but now I watch it by myself. It's been around for years, I can't believe you've never watched it."

"My parents won't let me watch a lot of TV," Tweek said. This was a true fact, his own TV in his room was mostly for gaming. He didn't have a cable box connected.

"You'll love it," Craig said as he opened up the first volume box and popped the first DVD. And that's what they did, watched hours of _Red Racer_. Even after a few episodes, Craig's sister, Ruby came into Craig's room and sat in his lap, watching the show with them. Tweek couldn't describe _Red Racer_ , it was a racing show mixed with fantasy and action. No wonder Craig liked the show.

* * *

 _Date_ : Sunday, March 31ST

 _Time_ : 4:35 AM

 _Craig Tucker_ …

They had spent the rest of the nice watching _Red Racer_ and playing some of Craig's video games. Ruby went to sleep in her room hours ago and Tweek had just recently fell asleep. It took a lot to get Tweek to sleep, Craig had to reassure him that there were absolutely no underwear gnomes in his bag, waiting for the right time to strike. Even though Craig got Tweek to sleep, he couldn't sleep. He knew the inevitable was going to happen, he knew his Dad was going to come home from Skeeter's Bar drunk as usual. It was a little after 4:30 when Craig heard the door of his father's car slam. He looked outside his window and saw Thomas searching for his house key. Craig waited as the front door downstairs to open and once it did, he listened out for Thomas' rampage.

" **WHERE'S THAT UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH?!** " Craig hopped off the bed and ran towards his bedroom door, locking it and pressing his body against it. From the other side, he could hear his Mom trying to calm him down, just like he did every night.

"Thomas, the boys are upstairs sleeping! You need sleep too, you've been drinking with Randy Marsh all night," Laura declared.

" **BOYS?! THAT FUCKING TWEAK KID IS OVER HERE! AFTER I FUCKING SAID NO, YOU GO AHEAD AND LET HIM COME OVER ANYWAY!** " Craig then heard a slap and unlocked the door, going downstairs to face Thomas. "Oh, look who's come out of hiding! Who in the fuck do you think you are, fucking disobeying me?! Huh?"

Craig ignored the man as he helped his Mom up. "Sweetie, go back to bed. Make sure Tweek's OK."

"That fucking Spaz is upstairs right now? How about I beat his ass, just like those bullies beat your ass?!" Thomas started to head upstairs, but Craig pushed him back and ran upstairs to block his bedroom door. "You're going to fucking stand in my way, huh?!"

Craig glared at him and nodded and braced himself as Thomas punched him in the stomach, sending Craig to the floor.

"Thomas, stop it!" Laura got in the middle of them before Thomas could punch Craig again. She managed to push Thomas into the master bedroom and closing the door before going back to Craig. She bent down next to him and patted his hair, calming him down. She helped him up and opened his bedroom door, leading him back inside.

She guided him back to the bed and kissed the top of his head before heading back out the room.

"C-C-Craig." Craig looked over and saw Tweek looking at him in concern.

"Go back to sleep, Tweek," he managed to get out before he started crying out in pain. Tweek moved over and hugged him, letting the raven-haired boy cry on his shoulder.

 **A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE! FIRST OFF, I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING OUT LATE! I WAS PURPOSEDLY WAITING UNTIL AFTER THE SEASON FINALE AND THEN I GOT INTO** _ **MY ONLY EXCEPTION**_ **AND LONG STORY SHORT, I NEED TO BALANCE MORE! THIS IS THE END OF ACT I AND I'LL START ON ACT II aka THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS! LATER GUYS!**


	7. Act Two Chapter Seven: New School

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Just an FYI we are now in Act II. The gang has aged up to thirteen are in middle school, but since South Park is so small, we can say that South Park High will act like a junior high and high school! Also more ships will come into play such as Style. I hope you guys like the chapter and I'll see you at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! ANYTHING I OWN IS TOTALLY MADE UP!** _ **South Park**_ **belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Tuesday, September 6TH

 _Time_ : 8:45 A.M.

Chapter Seven

New School, Same Bullshit

 _Craig Tucker_ …

Craig hated lockers, it was proven in South Park Elementary and it was proven now. Too bad Token hadn't arrived yet, his magic left shoulder always got his locker unlocked.

"Are you still having problems with your locker?" Clyde had just walked in the building and over to the locker next to Craig. Clyde's voice had gotten deeper over the years, but he was still the same over-sensitive, perv jock Craig had become friends with. If there was a jock who was more of a perv than Clyde, then it would have to be Mr. Newly Sexy himself, Kenny McCormick. It happened at the start of sixth grade, he had actually grown out of that damn parka and had no choice but to ditch it for good. He now preferred orange sweaters and scarves, but now that Craig can fully understand him, he learned that he's been secretly flirting with Craig. Even Craig grew a few inches to his already tall height, he was even taller than Token now and the boys have dubbed him long-leg Craig. He wasn't found of the nickname.

"Where's Token?" Craig had asked him.

"Talking to Nichole," Clyde said pointing to the couple. Nichole Benet had arrived in the fifth grade and since she was the only other black person at the time, Cartman took it upon himself to set them up. There was a lot of weird shit that happened but they decided to stay together on their own terms. She was pretty too, with dark brown hair tied up in two puffballs and chocolate-brown eyes and Token was happy with her.

"Are you jealous your best friend isn't spending time with you?" Craig asked in his usually stoic voice.

"Craig," Clyde said as he wrapped his arm around Craig. "You know you're my true bestie."

"Let go of me before I punch you," Craig said as he turned back to his locker. Clyde laughed sheepishly as he removed his arm from around Craig's shoulder and watched and Craig kicked his locker. When he put the combination in again, it opened but Craig didn't know if it was out of fear. All lockers should fear Craig.

"Damn, Craig," Clyde said as Craig started exchanging books.

"It's not my fault I'm always getting shit lockers," Craig said.

"H-H-Hey guys." Craig gave a small smile from inside his locker before looking at Tweek. As it been since Tweek was busy in his father's coffee shop and Craig was busy with football camp. He still hated it, but his father was forcing him to stick with it.

"Hey, Tweekers," Craig said as he looked up from his locker. Tweek had grew a few inches since they've been hanging out, but he still wasn't taller than Craig. He was at least taller than Clyde. One of the things Craig was glad for was that he had taken the time to teach Tweek how to calm down long enough for him to button his shirt. "How was your summer?"

"Speaking of lovers," Clyde said mockingly. Craig glared and punched him in the arm. "Shit, Craig I was joking!"

"I get enough of that shit from Cartman, I don't need it from you," Craig said.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Craig rolled his eyes as Token walked over. Stan and Wendy were fighting again, an occurrence that happened at least once every week. Stan and his gang always caused trouble, it's been happening since even before Craig arrived. They had gotten Craig involved last year with some trip to Peru using the birthday money he had gotten from his grandmother. The ending result of this was that Craig got grounded by his father for three weeks for being reckless as "those boys." Ever since, he steered far away from their adventures. And things would get fucking worst since Stan fucking Marsh was the fucking quarterback and Cartman was on tight end. Kyle dropped out last year, his real calling was basketball, but he wasn't tall enough, so he still has to wait.

"What are they arguing about today?" Clyde asked Token as the four of them walked towards their first classes.

"She thinks Stan's cheating on her with Kyle," Token responded. Craig gave a slight laugh. It would definitely explain a lot about the two "Super Best Friends." It was in Craig's best interest to say out of it, though he didn't really like them that much anyway.

* * *

 _Stan Marsh_ …

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Stan Marsh rolled his eyes, he was getting really tired of Wendy accusing him of cheating on her with Kyle, of all people. Kyle was like his best friend, why would he fucking love his best friend? Just because two people have been together since they were toddlers doesn't mean anything. He's been friends with Cartman and Kenny for just as long and she doesn't think he's cheating on her with them. Maybe Wendy had some kind of gripe towards Kyle, but that still didn't mean that Stan was starting to get tired of it.

"Wendy for the last time, I'm not cheating on you with Kyle," Stan said as he opened his locker. He put his favorite blue hat and brown jacket inside, revealing that he was wearing his South Park Cows jersey with his last name and the number 10 on the back. It was covering a black, long-sleeved shirt and it went well with his dark blue jeans.

"Then how come whenever I try to call, you hardly pick up?" she asked him. Stan combed his hands through his thick, black hair.

"Because they'd rather be at Kyle's house fucking." Stan placed his fingers in front of his eyes, Cartman loved putting his fucking two cents in every fight. The fatass chuckled as he took off his red jacket and placed it at the locker beside Kenny's. Kenny, who was behind him, punched Cartman in the arm and rolled his eyes.

"You know Wendy, if you ever want a change of scenery then you can come and hang out with me," Kenny said in his perverted way.

"Dude!" Stan exclaimed and Cartman laughed. Stan know Kenny wouldn't actually have sex with Wendy, but still the thought of it still made him mad. Especially since Kenny was known as the town's fuck-boy. He was the only one to lose his virginity, though nobody knew who the victim was.

"No thank you, Kenny," Wendy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you and I'm especially not cheating on you with Kyle," Stan stated. Kyle was probably already in class, he's been walking to school by himself for at least the past four months.

"Yeah, why would he cheat on you with a Jew?" Cartman imposed.

"Fuck you, Cartman," Stan said.

"I want to break up," Wendy said. Stan rolled his eyes, she always wanted to break up. These no longer came as surprises.

"Fine," Stan said as he slammed his locker. "Do you actually mean it this time or what?"

"Yes, don't fucking call me tonight, Stanley," Wendy said as she marched away. Stan rolled his eyes as she turned the corner towards class.

"Man, what a bitch," Cartman said as he and Kenny walked to class. "You coming, hippie?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Cartman rolled his eyes and once he and Kenny were gone, Stan went in the nearest bathroom and took the dark water bottle that he kept in his backpack. He sighed as he drunk the dark, alcoholic liquid inside. Nobody fucking cared about him.

* * *

 _Time_ : 12:15 P.M.

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"So they broke up again?" Clyde asked Kenny. He was joining them today at their new, usual lunch-table. Craig was lucky that he and Tweek shared lunch times, he kinda missed hanging out with him over the summer. Token had a later lunch period though, but it was expected since he had more AP classes than the rest of them. "How long?"

"Wendy says it's for good but you know how it is with those two," Kenny said. "So Craig, do you want to make at your place tonight?"

"In your dreams, McCormick," Craig said while giving him the middle finger.

"Hey, Stoley!" Craig looked over as Clyde had called over _Star Wars_ nerd, Kevin Stoley. Craig was the only one who knew Clyde had a crush on Kevin, even though he was going out with Bebe Stevens. Maybe Craig was Clyde's true best friend. That scared him. "Do you want to eat with us?"

Kevin turned a bright red. "No, thank you, Clyde. I've already agreed to sit with Bradley." And he hurried away before Clyde could try and convince him.

"Why do you want Stoley to come over and sit with us?" Kenny asked him.

"It's nice to expand our social circles, though I'm sure yours include a lot of girls," Clyde said.

"Speaking of spreading our horizons, what about you, Tweek?" Kenny asked Tweek. "Do you want to come and hang out with me tonight?"

" _GAH!_ " Tweek exclaimed.

"Do you want me to kick your ass on the first day back?" Craig asked him. Kenny smiled as he finished his lunch and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"I'm going to get one of you two, one day," Kenny said with a smile as he walked out the lunch room.

"Fuck you, McCormick."

"You know you want to, Tucker." Craig hated the first day back.

 **A/N: SORRY IF THIS FELT A LITTLE BIT SHORT, BUT ITS CHRISTMAS TIME AND I PROMISED I WOULD AT LEAST GET THIS OUT! I WON'T BE PUBLISHING** _ **MY ONLY EXCEPTION**_ **OR** _ **THE TWO STOLEYS**_ **UNTIL AFTER FRIDAY! IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEN PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS! IT'LL BE A NICE CHRISTMAS GIF, GUYS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	8. State Fair Prt I

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey, dudes! If you celebrate Christmas then how was it? If not, how was your holiday? Mines was great and I hope everybody had a great day as well. I guess now that Christmas is over, I can get some more FanFiction out the way? Everybody cool with that? Cool. Also, I had recently gotten a review from a guest reviewer by the name of** **That One Person** **asking me to add in some Stolovan and Bendy and I wanted to answer it. I'm thinking about adding in some Stolovan (minor Stolovan though since I have a whole Stolovan FanFic already planned out), but I'll have try and work in Bendy, you'll just have wait and find out lol. As usual guys, thank you for the reviews and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, September 22ND

 _Time_ : 1:35 P.M.

Chapter Eight

State Fair Prt. I

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"Alright, assholes, I need a final count before Saturday." Craig looked up from his phone as Cartman walked over to their usual lunch table, his phone at the ready. Kyle looked up from his numerous textbooks and homework, but then he went back to his homework.

"What are you talking about fatass?" Marsh asked him. It's been over two weeks since Wendy broke up for Marsh and they haven't reconciled. Maybe it was for the best, but Craig noticed that Marsh wasn't himself since. Normally, Craig wouldn't care, but since that asshole was the quarterback of the football team he was forced to be in, he might as well care. And they lost last week, which wasn't good news for Craig because Thomas punched him in the stomach again. He had to stay in bed all weekend and he missed school that Monday.

"Did you actually fucking forget? The State Fair is this weekend and my Mom's fucking driving," Cartman said.

"Token's taking Craig, Tweek, Kevin, and I," Clyde spoke up. Craig looked at Clyde, wasn't he dating Bebe still?

"Why aren't you going with Bebe?" Kenny asked him.

"Bebe and I are on a break…it might be permanent," Clyde said. "I don't really mind though…I think she has a crush on—"

"Dude," Kyle said before motioning towards Marsh, who was drinking out the same water bottle he's been drinking out of since Wendy broke up with him. Craig has never noticed him refilling that water bottle and that meant Craig knew it wasn't water.

"Never mind," Clyde said before he went back to eating his tacos.

"I-I-I don't want to go," Tweek nervously spoke up. "I-I-I hate fairs, their too unsanitary for me."

 _Wait…what_ , Craig thought.

"Dude, we made a deal," Craig said looking over at Tweek. "And I kept up with my end by helping you out in your Dad's shot."

"Aww are the boyfriends fighting?" Cartman asked in a mocking voice. It took every ounce of power in Craig to not reached over the table and punch Cartman. He was still in fucking counseling and unlike Mackey, this new person actually knew what she was doing. Which Craig didn't like. Oh well, there's always football practice this afternoon and Cartman played defense. Craig would have his revenge then. Until then, a middle finger would have to suffice.

"Why is your Mom offering anyway?" Kyle asked.

"I thought Jews didn't refuse free services seeing to how cheap they are."

Craig rolled his eyes, he knew what was next. "Don't belittle my people, fatass!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions, Jew." Craig grabbed Tweek by his arm and the two left the now common feud, dumping their lunch-trays out as they walked out the lunch table. Once they were out the cafeteria and in the hallway, Craig watched as Tweek opened his Tweek Bros. container and started drinking out of it.

"Why don't you want to go to the State Fair?" Craig asked him as they stopped at his locker. He needed his bag for his next class, though he felt like skipping.

"I-I-I told you," Tweek said. " _NGH_ , their unsanitary to me. I-I-I hate fairs dude."

"I don't want to go unless you're going, we can walk around if that's what you want," Craig said as he grabbed his backpack out of his locker. "We don't have to get on any rides if that's the case."

" _NGH!_ O-O-OK," Tweek said. Craig patted his blonde hair as a thank you and the two walked to class.

* * *

 _Time_ : 4:35 P.M.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" For some reason, Clyde followed Craig home after football practice and now the two were in his room, watching _Red Racer_. Clyde was playing with Stripe while Craig attempted at some of his US History homework. He would have gotten more done if Clyde hadn't followed him home. Ruby was over Karen McCormick's house and his parents were still working. Craig had no idea why Clyde always came to him with relationship problems, he couldn't even figure out his own shit.

"Because its Kevin, he wouldn't notice me unless I dressed up as a Stormtrooper or Darth Vader," Clyde said as he continued to pet Stripe. "Can I have one of Stripe's carrots?"

"No, you can't eat my pet's food," Craig said rolling his eyes. "Don't you think that he might need it to eat later."

"I'm hungry," Clyde said.

"Then go downstairs," Craig said matter-of-factly.

"I need to talk to you about Kevin, first."

"I don't want to hear about Kevin. I don't know why you told me that you had a crush on him in the first place, I'm not a real relationship person. If you like Kevin, then tell him."

"You want me to go over there and talk to Kevin Stoley and tell him that I like him and I've liked him for the past six months," Clyde said.

"Yes."

"Then do the same with Tweek," Clyde said. Craig turned around from his desk chair, glaring at Clyde. Clyde gave a sheepish smile as he placed Stripe back in his cage. "You like Tweek and you've liked him for years. Do you think Cartman says that shit just for fun?"

"Tweek and I are friends, that's all."

"It hasn't been that way for the past few years. I honestly want to know how you hide it so well, I can't admit my feelings for Kevin. Not now, anyway."

"I'm not hiding my feelings for Tweek, we're just close friends," Craig said.

"Not the way Token and I see it."

"What do you and Token see?"

"You and Tweek are really close. It took you at least six months to warm up to us, but you warmed up to Tweek automatically," Clyde said. "At least I know I like Kevin, I think your denying it."

"I'm not denying anything."

"So you like Tweek?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then admit it."

"Fine, I like him."

"Was that so hard?"

"You can't tell a fucking soul, especially not Cartman."

"Dude, why would I tell Cartman anything when he might rag on me for liking 'the _Star Wars_ geek'," Clyde said as he stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to raid your fridge."

"We can't keep feeding you, Clyde. You're going have to start bringing your food if we run out again," Craig called out as he walked out the room. Shit…he can never look at Tweek the same way again.

 **A/N: FINISHED FOR NOW! PART II WILL BE OUT SOON! AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER RATHER THAN LATER! Also, sorry this chapter was so short. I plan on making Part II longer!**


	9. State Fair Prt II

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Holy fuck guys, I got a lot of love in that last chapter and I loved that! You guys are fucking awesome, thank you so much! Time for the next chapter! I'll see you at the end! Read and review!**

 **PSA: This chapter deals with alcoholism. If you or somebody you know suffers from alcoholism, then please call the 24-Hour Alcoholic Hotline at 1-877-926-8026.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Friday, September 23RD

 _Time_ : 3:15 P.M.

Chapter Nine

State Fair Prt. II

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

Clyde Donovan hated Math and the school subject hated him back, it's been that way ever since fifth grade when fractions were added to the mix. It wasn't until last year when his position on the junior varsity football team were threatened that he had to seek tutoring. He was lucky enough that Kevin Stoley lived two minutes away from him, but he was even more lucky that Kevin offered to tutor him after school on the days he didn't have practice. Even after Clyde had gotten his grade up a few weeks later, Clyde and Kevin agreed to keep up with the tutoring sessions just in case Clyde had to encounter fearful portion of the tricky subject.

When the football season had ended; the two boys started hanging out more and Clyde learned a lot about the Chinese-American, _Star Wars_ nerd that Cartman loved to make fun of. Such as _Star Wars_ isn't his only interest, he had a huge collection of American comics and Japanese manga in English. He was currently reading _Fairy Tail_ , though Kevin told Clyde he was currently frustrated with the constant fan-service of the manga and wanted to drop it. Another interest of Kevin's was that he liked to draw and even though he was good in traditional and digital, he usually went down the traditional route because it was how his adoptive Dad originally taught him how to draw. Clyde knew that his heritage was a touchy subject, Kevin had no idea where they were or even if they were still alive. Clyde remembered how comforting Kevin was when his Mom died. He was the only one who didn't make fun of him because of the way she died…well besides Tweek, but Tweek belonged to Craig and Clyde couldn't hit Tweek without expecting an ass-whooping the next day.

It was six months ago that Clyde realized that he wanted to be more than friends with Kevin, but as charismatic as Clyde was…he didn't know how to tell Kevin that he was bisexual and wanted to at least make out with him every now and then. It wasn't something that was easily brought up. He didn't even tell his Dad that there was a possibility that he might like men just as much as he liked women. Yeah, his Dad would be supportive, but it was still hard to say. Craig told him to just be honest with Kevin and if he gets rejected, then oh well. But that was what Clyde was afraid of, rejection and humiliation. This damn mountain town was so small that everybody would know, even without Clyde or Kevin telling anybody. You couldn't really keep secrets around here that long, someday somebody's going to catch you. That's why for now, he had to keep his secret between him and Craig.

"Clyde, are you OK?" Kevin had interrupted Clyde's thoughts, but that was OK. They were hanging out at Kevin's house, there was no practice this week since it was the first weekend of the State Fair. They were watching _Dragon Ball Z_ , but Clyde wasn't paying attention. If Kevin wasn't tutoring him in something, then he hardly paid attention to what was in front of him. Clyde used those times to think about Kevin. He was wearing his glasses today, they made him look sexy. Good thing he didn't wear them in the three classes they did share. He had a black clip in his jet-black hair, Clyde knew how much he hated pushing his bangs out his face…its been a problem since fifth grade. He was wearing his favorite _Samurai Jack_ tee, something they both loved. It took everything in Clyde's power to not make out with the nerd.

"I'm fine, dude. Just thinking about how awesome the fair's going to be tomorrow," Clyde said.

"Oh," Kevin said. "It probably won't be fun if I come along."

"You have to come, though," Clyde said now knowing how Craig felt yesterday when Tweek tried to get out of it. "It won't be as awesome if you're not there."

"I don't want to be around, Cartman."

"The State Fair is huge, we'll stay far away from Cartman as possible," Clyde said with a smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

"Aren't you afraid he's going to rag on you for defending me?" Kevin asked.

 _Yes, but I'll do anything for you_ , is what Clyde wanted to do say.

"Dude, its Cartman. Nobody really pays attention to Cartman anymore," was what Clyde ended up saying. Kevin gave a small smile as he got up.

"Do you want anything out the kitchen? I'm making a sandwich," Kevin said.

"No," Clyde said. His feelings for Kevin overpowered his thoughts, something he didn't really mind. Good thing Kevin just looked at him weirdly before heading out the room.

* * *

 _Time_ : 10:45 P.M.

 _Stan Marsh_ …

Stan placed the top back on the vodka bottle Randy Marsh kept in his basement study before heading back upstairs, hoping nobody in the family noticed him in his father's quiet area. His mother, Sharron, was working a double shift so it was only him and his seventeen-year-old sister, Shelley. Stan had just refilled his "special" water bottle to the top, he would need some if he was going to be around the guys all day tomorrow at the State Fair. He didn't feel like dealing with his friends, especially sober.

"What are you doing, turd?" Stan had just left the basement when Shelley noticed him. Her braces were long-gone and it made her more attractive to the boys in her class. She and Stan came to an understanding not that long ago to be united instead of divided, especially since they were both children of Randy Marsh, the town's douchebag. Shelley didn't have time to deal with Stan anyway, she was going to college next fall and she wanted to go to a college as far away from South Park as possible. Right now, she was working on her college essays and applications.

"What's it matter to you?" Stan asked her.

She looked up from her laptop. "You were coming out of Dad's 'study,' turd. You know how that dumbass doesn't want anybody going in there. So again, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for a pen," Stan said as he took a swig from his water bottle.

"I have pens on the table, dumbass. What were you doing in the study?"

"I already told you."

"Your doing something, stupid aren't you?"

"No," Stan said defiantly. "Look, I'm going upstairs. I have homework." Stan was about to head towards the staircase, but Shelley grabbed him by his arm and pulled him over, taking his water bottle from him. She sniffed it once and pulled back, coughing.

"Are you drinking, Stan?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she shouted. "Why do you think Dad's so fucking stupid, he's fucking drinking every night!"

"It helps me," Stan said.

"What does it fucking help you do?! Get wasted?! No wonder you lost that game last week, you fucking never lose! I'm telling, Mom!"

"You can't tell, Mom!" Stan cried. "Please, don't tell, Mom!" Stan sat down on the couch and started to cry, making Shelley loosen some of her anger. She sat down beside him and let him cry on his shoulder. This was just like when he was nine and got in trouble with that stupid bully. She knew she should have told on him and his stupid friends back then, just like she was going to do today. She didn't want him to get worst, she didn't want him to be like her douchebag of a dad.

"You know I have to tell, Mom," she said.

Stan nodded as the door opened and Sharron Marsh walked in, tired from working as a nurse at Hell's Pass Hospital.

"Stanley, what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed her son crying on the couch.

"Mom, Stan's been drinking. I think he's been stealing vodka from Dad," Shelley stated. Sharron bent down and hugged her youngest.

"Don't worry, Stan. Mommy's here. Don't cry, baby," she said as she stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

* * *

 _Date_ : Saturday, September 24TH

 _Time_ : 5:30 P.M.

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"Did you hear about Stan?"

Craig looked up from his phone, the ride to Denver was long and even though he was inside Token's limo, he was still kinda bored. Kevin and Clyde were looking at a movie on Kevin's tablet and Tweek was sleep beside him, he probably didn't get enough sleep the previous night. Stupid underpants gnomes.

Craig shook his head he lived a few houses down from Marsh's house. He had a window open and heard Randy and Sharron Marsh shouting (they almost got into more arguments than his own parents did). He didn't know what they were arguing about though, it was none of his business.

"Stan's sister caught him drinking and told his Mom. When his Mom told his Dad…well, you can imagine how that conversation went," Token said. Craig nodded, it was weird how well Thomas got along with that asshole. Even Kyle's Dad stopped being friends with him after a while, though that might be because of more repressed feelings. "So now Stan's headed to rehab."

"So I guess he's off the football team, huh?" Craig asked.

"Looks like it, he has to be in there for six months. He left earlier this morning. Kyle told me about it in a text," was Token's reply. It was silent between the two boys. "I guess we should have known something was up, he never refilled that water bottle." Things were then silent between the two as Craig felt Tweek slide down in his lap. It took Craig everything in his power not to blush as he took off his jacket and propped it under Tweek's head like a pillow.

"So are you and Tweek dating?" Token asked.

"No," Craig said as he started stroking the blonde's hair.

"But you like him, right?"

"You already know the answer to that, just like you know the answer to Clyde's crush," Craig said. Craig watched as Clyde turned a dark red. Craig smirked.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Token asked.

"Because its Tweek, he might flip out. It'll be 'too much pressure' for him," Craig said with a smirk.

 _He's so fucking cute_ , Craig thought to himself.

"Craig, your blushing."

Shit.

 **A/N: PRT II IS FINISHED! Sorry if things got a little dark with Stan, but I had gotten the idea from reading a comic on Tumblr about Stan drinking and his Mom catches him and she just runs over and hug him. Of course Randy only cares that Stan's been stealing his vodka. If you want to see the final part of this arc sooner rather than later, then I need at last three reviews! Stay golden guys!**


	10. State Fair Prt III

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is totally excited! We're in the doubles now and I'm almost at 30 reviews! Awesomeness! Thank you all again for the love, your support is literally the thing that keeps me going. Keep showing me the love and I'll keep giving you the chapters! So this is going to be the last part of this three-parter, but this is also going to be the last part of this arc.**

 **I know, its not as long as arc one was, but I have a lot planned for arc three so that's why this arc is so short. Even though we're in the doubles now, I need to think about what the endgame is. Right now, I have no idea when this FanFic will end, but I know it can't end too early like thirteen or too late like twenty-five. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes lol. As usual guys, enjoy the chapter and I'll you at the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Saturday, September 24TH

 _Time_ : 5:45 P.M.

Chapter Ten

State Fair, Prt. III

 _Kyle Broflovski_ …

The Colorado State Fair was always held in Denver, its been that way even before Kyle was born. He had always come here, ever since he was five. Back in elementary school, they were field trips until sixth grade. That's when they started going together after the little kids had gotten their fun and were tuckered out. Last year was fun; he, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny had stayed out with Craig and his gang until the fairgrounds closed at 10:30…this was why they wanted to do it again this year. Kyle had been saving since the end of summer as usual and then he gave his ticket money to Cartman so his Mom could buy entrance passes for them.

The night before, they would head to Cartman's house for a sleepover and then by the next afternoon, they would take the long, two-hour drive to the popular fairgrounds. But Kyle should have known something was up when Stan didn't come over last night like it had been planned. When Kyle went to take his sleeping bag back home the next morning, he saw Stan in the back of his parents' car and that's when Stan told him that he was going to rehab. He had been caught drinking and Kyle didn't notice or do anything to try and stop it. And now he wasn't going have his best friend around for at least the next six months. If he hadn't already paid Cartman for his entrance pass, then he wouldn't be going. Not that it mattered, Stan told him to go, he didn't want to ruin anybody's else's time because he was going to rehab. He also told Kyle to get Butters to take his place, he couldn't just let his entrance pass go to waste.

When Kyle walked back to Cartman's house with an eager Butters, Cartman wasn't the least bit pleased and while Kenny was happy that Butters was coming, he wasn't that happy about Stan getting caught drinking. And this was the conversation for the whole ride to Denver.

"That fucking hippie, if he was fucking depressed then he should have just talked to somebody," Cartman stated as he sat up front with his Mom. Kyle was in the back with Kenny and Butters, but they were in their own world.

"He had a problem, how were you going to solve it?" Kyle asked Cartman.

"Lots of people have problems, Kahl but the only the ones who drink themselves into a depression instead of talking about it with at least their fucking mother are the idiots of the world," Cartman said. "We're supposed to show sympathy for somebody who drinks, does drugs, or what-the fuck-ever is going through their heads, but its their faults their fucked up in the first place. I'm not going to show sympathy for that asshole when he gets back."

"Its easier said than done," Kyle told Cartman.

"And where were you fucking assholes when I found out who my damn dad was?"

"That was your own fault, Cartman."

"Well that hippie isn't gong to ruin my day, let him ruin your day if you want to. I don't know why you fucking like him so much, he's been a pain in our ass ever since he turned ten. It was you who decided to take him back," Cartman said. "Whenever he's not bitching, he's apparently drinking now and now he's in fucking rehab. Screw him, I'm not going to be friends with him when he gets out. Fuck that."

"That's not fair, Cartman," Kyle stated.

"Well, Jew…life isn't fair. You should know that first hand." Kyle didn't feel like arguing with Cartman so the conversation was dropped. Kyle knew Cartman was talking out of his ass as usual, but that still make him feel sad that Stan couldn't come to him instead of drinking. And they were supposed to be Super Best Friends. Kyle felt betrayed.

* * *

 _Time_ : 6:15 P.M.

 _Craig Tucker_ …

By the time they reached the fairgrounds, they saw that it was already packed. Tweek had woken up by then at the promise that Craig would get him some form of caffeine once they were inside. Once they were out the limo and had finished stretching their legs, Token had passed out their entrance passes and once they pass the gate; they went their separate directions. Token had gone over with Nichole while Clyde and Kevin walked towards some rides and Craig was hanging out with Tweek.

"They don't have coffee, so I got you a soda," Craig said as he walked out the line of the first food cart they spotted. Craig had gotten Tweek a large Pepsi. Tweek nodded as he sipped some of the cold liquid through the straw provided. "So what do you want to do?"

"Can we just walk around, I don't want to get on any rides. What if they break and people die? That's too much pressure, man," Tweek said. Craig gave a small smile as they walked towards the attractions.

"There's a lot of people walking, hold my hand so we don't get separated," Craig explained. The blonde nodded as he grabbed Craig's free hand. Craig couldn't help but blush, it felt good holding Tweek's hand. Even though he worked in his Dad's coffee shop almost everyday after school, Tweek's hands were surprisingly soft. "Do you want to go in that funhouse?" Craig used his free hand to point in the nearby, long tent. Tweek moved closer behind Craig.

"T-T-Those places are scary, dude," Tweek said.

"Dude, we share classes with Cartman. This is nothing compared with that," Craig said. "Just keep holding onto my hand and we'll be fine." Tweek nodded and the two headed towards the line.

"I-I-I changed my mind," Tweek said as more people got behind him in line.

"We're near the front, it wont' be that bad, Tweekers," Craig said. "Its good to step out your comfort zone." Tweek didn't say anything as they walked inside the dark room. Craig led the way to the first door and soon they were in a room with a rotating circular floor. Tweek yelped from behind the raven-haired boy.

"Why is the floor rotating? T-T-That could be dangerous," Tweek said.

"Tweek, its fun. Ruby and I always had these in at least one funhouse we went to," Craig said as they stepped on the floor. It rotated around them as they walked across and when they got on the other side, Craig had opened the second door and a clown's face was on the other side, popping out the moment Craig opened the door. Tweek yelped and cowered behind Craig.

"Tweekers, its OK. Its just a stupid clown," Craig said as he hugged and patted the blonde's hair. "Come on, we're almost there." Tweek nodded and Craig led them through the door into the next room filled with mirrors of different shapes and heights. "See, Tweekers. It's a bunch of mirrors." The two stayed in the mirror room, looking at themselves and laughing before leaving the funhouse.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it Tweekers?"

"I-I-I hate you," was Tweek's response.

"Lets find you some coffee."

* * *

 _Time_ : 6:36 P.M.

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

"You don't have to get on the rides with me, you know that right? I'm just looking out on you," Clyde told Kevin as they walked around the various food trucks. They hadn't been on that many rides, but that was because Kevin's motion sickness was starting to upset him so Clyde thought it would best if they just walked around. Then Clyde got hungry and that's why he was scooping food trucks as of now.

"I need something to drink," Kevin said.

"I got you a ginger ale," Clyde said as he returned from one food truck with a taco and a ginger ale. Kevin thanked him as he sipped from the plastic straw. "Do you want to spend money on some carnival games?"

"They don't have anything I want to win," Kevin said.

"I'll win you something, I bet you'll like it," Clyde said. Kevin raised an eyebrow as Clyde grabbed his hand and the two ran over towards the carnival games. They finally stopped at a basketball one. "Look around, see if there's anything you like."

Kevin looked around at the prizes and then spotted some lightsabers as a featured prize. "Win me that and I'll be grateful."

"OK, if I win you that then I want a kiss on the cheek," Clyde said regretting what he said as it came out his mouth.

"What?"

"That's the deal, dude."

Kevin turned a dark red. "Fine, I'll think about it." Clyde gave a sheepish smile as he walked over towards the basketball game and asked how to win the lightsaber.

"Rules are simple, you have to make fifteen consecutive shots in five minutes in order to win the lightsaber," the carnie explained. Clyde nodded and was about to start when the carnie stopped him. "A game costs like ten bucks, kid." Clyde rolled his eyes as he took out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the carnie.

It took Clyde thirty dollars, but he managed to win the lightsaber and handed it to Kevin.

"You didn't have to waste thirty dollars on this," Kevin said nervous about actually taking the lightsaber.

"Its OK, I don't mind," Clyde said as they started walking around from the carnival game.

"You don't mind spending thirty dollars on somebody you like, is that it?" Kevin asked. Clyde blushed. "You don't have a very good poker face."

"How long have you known?" Clyde asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Kevin blushed before reaching over and giving Clyde a quick kiss on his lips.

"Long enough. Let's get you a taco."

"I'm in love with you."

" _Wǒ de nán péngyǒu shìgè báichī_." (My boyfriend's a dork).

* * *

 _Time_ : 9:24 P.M.

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"Hey, Broflovski." Craig and Tweek had spotted Kyle outside the parking lot near Token's limo. The fair was closing down and everybody was gathering back around the limo to head home. Cartman and his gang were going ride back with Token since Cartman's Mom had no intention of picking up her own son from Denver. Craig noticed that Kyle was holding a huge teddy bear. "Is that for Marsh?" Kyle nodded.

"H-H-He's going to be, OK, you know?" Tweek asked him.

Again, Kyle nodded. "He was my super best friend and he didn't tell me he was going through all this again. This is the second time I haven't been there for him while he's been depressed."

"Dude, at least he's getting help," Craig said. He then lifted his shirt, showing Kyle the one thing only Tweek knew about. There in the middle of his chest was the purplish bruise from when Thomas had hit him last week. "My Dad fucking hits me. At least you know Marsh is getting better."

"Holy shit, dude. Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asked.

"Tweek knew, he saw it."

"Dude! You should see a doctor."

"I'm actually not dying so its OK."

"Craig, your Dad hits you."

"So? Marsh drinks, we're no different. We're all suffering from some kind of abuse. I'm not his son anyway so I don't care. The only reason I'm still enduring this is because of Ruby. He doesn't hit her and I'm not going to take her father away from her," Craig said as he straightened up his shirt. "You can't fucking tell anybody, I swore Tweek to secrecy and I'm doing the same thing with you."

"But, dude—"

"Broflovski."

Kyle sighed. "Fine, dude. But if things out of hand, then you can stay at my house. My Mom won't mind, she's not that much of a bitch." Craig nodded and Clyde walked over with a shorter Kevin on his back sleeping.

"Kevin's staying at my house tonight," Clyde said with giddy smile.

"No, I'm not," Kevin mumbled in his sleep.

"Are you two dating?" Kyle asked him.

"Kinda," Clyde said.

"No we're not."

"We totally are," Clyde mouthed. Craig rolled his eyes as they piled inside the limo with Kenny, Butters, Cartman, and Token soon following suit. The ride back to South Park was long with everybody either sleeping or playing with their phones. By the time Token had dropped Tweek off, he was sleep in Craig's lap so Craig decided to carry Tweek upstairs since he was already going to spend the night at Tweek's. Tweek's parents were out of town as usual, so Craig just carried Tweek upstairs and placed him on his bed in his room.

"If any underpants gnomes are in here, then please leave. Tweek's protector is here and you don't want to piss me off," Craig stated once Tweek was sleep on his bed. Craig noticed two green-capped underpants gnomes emerged from their hiding spots and hurried back inside their entrance hole in the wall.

Craig sighed as he sat back on Tweek's bed. He looked over and saw that Tweek was still sleep so he patted his head softly and sighed.

"I love you, Tweekers."

* * *

 _Six Months Later…_

 _Stan Marsh_ …

Stan Marsh walked back to the usual bus stop, glad that he had the moment alone. The past six months had been hard…almost enduring. There was a time he wanted to quit or even relapse, but something inside told him not to. His Mom had been supportive, but of course Randy wasn't. He wasn't shocked to hear that Randy wanted a separation by the third month of his rehab. Apparently, Sharron wanted him to go to rehab since he was sure that Stan's alcoholic behavior ran in the family, but when Randy refused…she threw him and his liquor out. And now Stan was back and he was happy to be with his friends again. Yeah, Kyle and Kenny came to visit him, but it was only for forty-five minutes a week. Before he left last night, he promised that he wasn't going to drink and hurt his friends again…especially not Kyle. He missed Kyle more than anybody else.

"Stan?" Stan looked over and smiled when he saw Kyle. Kyle smiled back.

"Welcome back, dude."

 **A/N: Arc II is finished! I'm going to take a couple of days off and then I'll be back with a new chapter in Arc III. The last arc will be between their junior and senior year of high school and it'll end after they graduate high school! More ships, SUCH AS BUNNY AND STYLE will be revealed in this last arc and I might throw in some Bendy too, I'm not sure yet. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see ya'll next time. Remember, if you want the chapter sooner rather than later, then please before to give me at least three reviews! Stay golden, guys.**


	11. Act Three Chapter Eleven Alejandro D

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: What's up, guys! I wanted to thank you guys for the love in the last chapter, its your reviewing that keeps me going lol. I know I wasn't supposed to be doing this chapter for the next couple of days, but I've had in my mind all day and my mind told me to just write it out and see how it looks on paper.**

 **Anyways, this is Act III, the final Act in this story. I guess I can say this will be the summer of junior year transitioning to senior year. Weirdly enough, I've had the ending planned out before I even wrote out chapter one, but I won't tell you what it is, you'll have to read and see. Anyway guys, its time for me to start writing now so I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S. A/N: The rating's going up! Even though it'll be M, its still readable!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Friday, June 12TH

 _Time_ : 11:15 P.M.

Chapter Eleven

Alejándro Dantel

 _Craig Tucker_ …

"Dumbass, Mom and Dad want to see you downstairs. Did you fuck up again?" Craig flipped off the eleven-year-old terror before heading pausing the _Red Racer_ game on his recently outdated game console and heading downstairs. He had just gotten off work not that long ago and contemplated going home. Over the summer, Thomas had declared that the sixteen-year-old needed a job since he was no longer paying for anything small such as games, clothes, or even school supplies.

This led to Craig working with Tweek in Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse and so far he's been working there for at least the past few months. Craig wasn't the only one working though; Clyde had started working with his Dad's shop store in the mall and even though Token was rich, he still had to take up an internship at his Dad's law firm. Kevin worked at the coolest place though, his Dad owned a comic store that sold almost every comic and Japanese manga below their house. It was like one of those townhouse buildings with a retail business underneath. Clyde and Kevin started officially dating in freshman year and it was hard for them at first because of Cartman, but since nobody really listened to Cartman like they used too, they had tuned him out.

Craig hadn't told Tweek how he felt…out loud at least. He had quit the football team by freshman year, he wasn't interested in the sport and was tired of playing it. Thomas wasn't happy, of course, but Craig really didn't give a damn. He spent his afternoons with Tweek when he wasn't working in his Dad's coffeehouse. Tweek was forced to stop drinking coffee the summer after sophomore year, he had almost overdosed because his addiction had gotten out of control. He was forced to spend the summer in rehab like Marsh, but it was harder for Tweek because he had to continue to work in his Dad's coffeehouse once he had gotten out at the beginning of September.

The only difference between Marsh and Tweek was that when Marsh got out, his Dad and his Mom had separated and that concluded into a somewhat amicable divorce between the two. Tweek's Dad still insisted that Tweak work in Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, testing his temptation almost everyday. It was almost like Richard Tweak wanted him to fall back into his old ways. He also wasn't really happy when Craig asked to work with Tweek, but the coffeehouse was popular since it was the only local one in town and help was needed. Craig liked working with Tweek, he just didn't like his clothes smelling like coffee when he got off.

When Craig reached the landing, he noticed his Mom and Dad were sitting with a man in the living room. He had black hair that mimicked Craig's and the same eye-shape as Craig's, but his eyes were hazelnut brown instead of dark blue like Craig's. Their skin complexion was similar as well, but Craig's was lighter than the man in front of him. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white button-down. His black hair was in a ponytail and the black jacket that matched his dress pants was neatly across his right arm. They had similar builds, Craig's build was leaning than the unknown man's. Craig looked over at his Mother, who was also staring at the man.

"Who in the hell are you?" Craig asked him, breaking the silence between the four of them.

"Why didn't you give him the letters? He has no idea who I am," the man said in a thick Peruvian accent. "Seventeen years, Laura."

"He didn't need those damn letters, I was the one who took them both in after you abandoned them," Thomas spoke up. Craig wanted to laugh, Thomas spoke as though he was the best father in the damn world.

"I didn't think you would be back. We were going to tell him when he turned eighteen," Laura said.

"I'm right here," Craig said. The man glared at Thomas and Laura before turning back to Craig. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Craig, my name is Alejándro Dantel and I'm your father," the man spoke up.

Craig gave a deadpan snicker. "As much as I want to believe that, that asshole over there is my father." He pointed to Thomas.

"Watch your fucking mouth, I'm still your father," Thomas said standing up.

"Craig, he's your birth father," Laura said. "We separated shortly after you were born because he had to go back to Peru."

"Peru? How in the fuck did you meet somebody from Peru?" Craig asked her.

"Do not talk to your mother like that," Thomas said.

"Fuck you. You want to keep your reputation at hand," Craig said turning to Thomas. He then turned back to Laura. "You fucking lied to me. You led me to believe that my father was dead." Alejándro Dantel cleared his throat.

"Well, Laura, I see he has your anger issues. Now its time to be reasonable," he stated.

"You can be reasonable with those two all you want, I'm leaving," Craig said grabbing his Chullo hat off the table.

"We have to talk about this," the man named Alejándro stated as Craig walked towards the door.

"Oh, fuck you. Where the fuck have you been for seventeen years," Craig said. "You wrote letters, good for you. Best fucking father in the world." Craig left the house before another word was said, slamming it behind him. He hadn't gotten far before he heard smaller footsteps trying to catch up to him. He sighed as he waited for Ruby to catch up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. Craig hated leaving Ruby by herself, but he needed time away from that fucking house.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I'm just heading over Tweek's house," he said.

"What if Dad goes out drinking?" Ruby asked him.

"Lock your door and bedroom window tonight," Craig said as he patted her red hair. "You can even play with Stripe, just be careful with him. He's not as younger as he used to be." Ruby nodded as she hugged him.

"I love you, Craig," she said as she stuck out her middle finger.

He did the same. "Text me if you need me." He waited until Ruby was back in her room via window before continuing his walk to Tweek's.

He took out his phone and texted the blonde once he was around the corner of his house. _Open your window, I'm coming over_.

* * *

 _Time_ : 12:50 A.M.

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, a lot of shit happened."

"I'm your best friend."

"So are Clyde and Token."

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Craig."

"Stop being so fucking nosy, Tweek. I'm not going to talk about it. Its fucking bullshit anyway."

"You're at my house."

"I can leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Then stop asking me to talk about what happened."

 _We're at a stalemate_ , Tweek thought as he went back to his game. The blonde wasn't sleep, he was playing the game when his raven-haired friend texted him, prompting Tweek to walk over to his bedroom window and open it so Craig could climb in. Even though it was a two-story house, it was high enough for anybody to sneak in and out without the use of a ladder. Tweek knew something was wrong when he came in, but Craig being Craig…he didn't want to talk about it. Well, not outright, anyway.

"Do you want to take over?" Tweek asked him, handing the controller.

"What are you playing?" Craig asked him.

" _Infamous: Second Son_ ," Tweek said. Craig sighed as he took the controller and started playing. "Mom and Dad are on a weekend trip, they won't be back till Sunday."

"I'm not shocked," Craig said. "They usually leave almost every weekend now that your older. Sorry if I snapped at you, I'm not in a great mood. My real father isn't dead." Tweek was quiet, Craig had a lot of touchy subjects…this was the main one. Almost everybody in South Park knew by now that Thomas Tucker wasn't Craig's real father, but just like Craig, they didn't know who his real father was or whether he was even alive.

"His name is Alejándro Dantel, apparently he's from Peru. That's all I know so far," Craig continued. "I don't know why he's back after seventeen fucking years and I don't know why the fuck she hid him from me after all the shit I've been through living with that fucker. And of course, real asshole says that he wants to fucking talk or whatever. I know what he wants, he wants me to leave South Park and go live with him wherever the fuck he lives at. Probably, Peru."

"Your Dad's from Peru," Tweek said.

"Yep, where I was fucking stranded for three days thanks to those fucking assholes," Craig said. Tweek grabbed the controller before Craig destroyed it.

"Why wouldn't you want to leave? You've said that you wanted to leave South Park ever since you moved in," Tweek said.

"Not with some asshole who wants to make amends after not being around for seventeen years," Craig said. "I hate my fucking family, except for Ruby…and you." Tweek turned a dark red as nothing more was said between the two.

 _I like you too_.

Tweek should have kissed him, but he didn't.

 **A/N: Hey guys, the last chapter of 2015's done! Next chapter will be delivered in 2016! As usual, if you want the chapter sooner rather than later, then I would need at least three reviews! Until 2016, stay golden! Also, if anybody wants to create some fan-art (I can't draw for crap) then just submit your drawings to me on my Tumblr page: KrisSimsters. I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	12. I'm

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: FINALLY, I'M BACK TO THIS FANFIC! Hey guys, sorry for the long wait…I was kinda holding it off because I know that this would be a sad chapter. Not tearjerker, sad but sad enough. I don't want to make this A/N long, so lets just move forward. Also, this FanFic will soon be available on AO3…I've been posting a lot of my FanFics on there because I sent out an invitation over the break and I got an invite so why not use it to my full advantage. Anyways, see you at the end of the chapter love you all as usual and thanks for the reviews!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Sunday, June 14TH

 _Time_ : 5:30 A.M.

Chapter Twelve

I'm…

 _Ruby Tucker_ …

Eleven-year-old Ruby Tucker had a problem and she didn't know how to solve it. She should have brought him with her to Karen's last night, she knew that. It was her fault that he died the way he did. And now she knew that he had to know. The Guinea pig was Craig's world and now Ruby had to live with guilt. Craig wouldn't forgive her…he'll say that he does, but deep down she knew.

The young girl didn't know how the raven-haired boy would respond, which made her feel worst. He's been through so much…she was afraid of breaking him. Though they argue every now and then and call each other names, she loved her older brother. Even if she was only his half-sister, he cared more about her than her own father did. She hadn't seen him since Friday and she missed him. Did he miss her?

Ruby picked up her cell phone and cried as she called her brother. This was the worst thing she ever had to do. She heard at least three rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" came Craig's tired, but monotone voice on the other end

"Craig, I fucked up," Ruby said and she started to cry. "I fucked up really bad, I'm so sorry!"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" he asked on the other end, his voice clearer.

"I'm so sorry, Craig…I'm sorry," she barely got out.

"Ruby, you're not hurt, are you?" he asked her.

"No, she croaked.

"Then what's going on?"

"Dad killed Stripe," she got out at last, crying. There was silence on the other end. "He stomped on him to death, Mom and I tried to get him off but he wouldn't quit. When he stopped, Stripe was dead!"

"Ruby," Craig said after a few minutes of silence. "Its not your fault."

"Yes it is!" she cried. "You told me to look after him and he's dead because of me! I'm so sorry, Craig."

"Hang up, I'm coming home." She hung up and brought her knees to her chest to keep herself from crying. She soon heard the front door slowly open and close and then light footsteps followed before her bedroom door opened and Craig came in. He gave her the middle finger in greeting. She did it back, but she still felt bad.

"Craig, I'm—"

"You need sleep, you look like hell," he interrupted as he sat on her bed. He laid down and pulled her closer to him. She hugged him and cried on his chest and he patted her head until she was sleep.

* * *

 _Time_ : 2:16 P.M.

 _Craig Tucker_ …

Craig stared at the empty cage in his room. Just two days ago, the cage was full of life. Two days ago, he loved looking at that cage everyday. Now he could hardly stand it…it was a part of his past now. When Ruby gave him the news, he was sleeping on Tweek's floor. As soon as he hung up with her, he snuck out of Tweek's room and headed back home. The walk was painful, he couldn't even imagine not seeing Stripe in his cage when he made his way back to his room. It took Craig a long time to get back to sleep once Ruby was sleep, it took everything in him to keep himself rom crying. He had a right to cry, his favorite thing in the world died. And he died brutally. But he didn't want to cry, not in front of Ruby. She was already sad enough and she blamed herself. It wasn't her fault, it was his. He should have taken Stripe with him to Tweek's, tensions were already high enough with that Alejándro Dantel man…this just made things worse.

It was Laura who woke Craig up when he finally decided to sleep. It was close to 12 when she woke him up, Ruby was already up and sitting at her desk, mindlessly looking at something on Skype…probably talking to Karen. He patted Ruby on her head and left her room, his mother following him. When they were in the hall, she tried to hug him, but he pushed her off. She lied to him too many times, he felt no emotion towards the woman who birthed him. At least not now. When he got back in his room, he changed clothes and kept looking at the empty cage where Stripe could no longer play in. He texted Token, Clyde, and Tweek not that long ago with the news. He just didn't tell them how he died.

"Hey, dude." Clyde was the first one in the room with Taco Bell, not that Craig could eat. Craig gave a small wave as Token and then Tweek followed behind him. Clyde sat down beside Craig on the bed and Tweek sat down on his other side. Token sat down beside Clyde. "Have you eaten yet?" Craig shook his head, he wasn't hungry.

"How did it happen?" Token asked softly.

" _He_ killed it," Craig said. "Because I'm not his son, I never was. But then the proof came on Friday night."

"Your real father came?" Token asked. Craig nodded. Clyde was the first to hug Craig and normally Craig would have pulled back, but not today. "Where's Stripe now?"

"I don't know," Craig said muffled in Clyde's shoulder. "Ask Ruby." Token got up and tapped Tweek to follow him.

* * *

 _Time_ : 2:46 P.M.

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

Tweek still remembered the first time he met Stripe, he remembered how happy Craig was…not just in that moment, but whenever the white and brown Guinea pig was around. He was sleep when Craig left early that morning…he remembered Craig's phone ringing and then Craig calming Ruby down before saying he would come home. He should have known that something was wrong, Craig's voice was different. But Tweek didn't ask questions, he just went back to sleep when Craig said that he needed to go home and preceded to climb out of Tweek's window. Tweek had only seen Craig at his most vulnerable one other time, during the sleepover back when they were ten. He remembered how Craig swore Tweek to privacy that next morning. And of course, Tweek agreed.

Ruby guided them to the backyard, where she had placed Stripe in a makeshift coffin made from a woman's shoebox. It was nicely decorated and smelled of death. Token slowly opened the box and the smell of death became stronger. It was nothing compared to the site.

"Oh God!" Tweek shouted. Token quickly closed the coffin and the two went back upstairs. Once they reached Craig's room, Clyde was still hugging the depressed Craig.

"Come on, dude. Ruby made a pretty coffin for him," Token said, shaking Craig's shoulder. Craig nodded and got up, following Token and Clyde out the room. Tweek was the last one to leave, he grabbed Stripe's cage and as they were headed outside, Tweek made a stop in the kitchen and cleaned out the cage until it looked somewhat brand-new. He heard a little cry and turned to see Ruby on the step, she still felt bad. Tweek walked over and held his hand out for her before leading her outside where Craig, Token, and Clyde were standing at the spot where Token had built a hole for Stripe's coffin. When they were outside, Ruby talked over to Craig and he hugged her with one arm as Tweek stood beside him.

"Hey, dudes." Tweek looked over as Kenny walked over with Butters and Karen McCormick. "We heard about Stripe. Can we join?" Tweek watch Craig nod with Kenny and Butters stood beside Craig. Butters, who was shorter than Craig, gave Craig a hug and Craig hugged him back.

Nobody said anything, they silently mourned Stripe. It was a silent funeral, everybody was waiting for Craig to do something.

"I'm going to miss you, Stripe. I hate him for killing you," he finally said. "I love you."

 **A/N: OKAY GUYS! I MADE THIS CHAPTER SADDER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN! IF YOU CRIED, I'M SORRY…I CRIED TOO! NEXT CHAPTER'S COMING SOON, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME, STAY GOLDEN!**


	13. Give me a Chance

**How Things Work**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Here's the next chapter! I don't much to say, I'm still upset about the death of Stripe…I'm sorry, Stripe!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Saturday, August 25TH

 _Time_ : 10:38 A.M.

Chapter Thirteen

Give me a Chance

 _Craig Tucker_ …

Summer hadn't been a great friend to Craig. He spent the majority of it in his room, mourning the lost of Stripe. The only time he really left his room was when he was at work, where he would fake being normal for customers. He didn't really talk; he just took the customers orders, make small chat if need be, ring them up, and repeat the cycle until he was either on break or it was time for him to head home. He didn't hang out Token, Clyde, and Tweek either. It felt like he was alone again, just like when he first arrived in South Park because that's what he felt like…a loner.

It would have stayed that way too if it hadn't been for that damn man Craig tried to forget about. His _real_ father. He was partially the reason why Stripe had died…if he hadn't arrived then he wouldn't have gotten mad and went to Tweek's and maybe Stripe could have survived. When the Peruvian man walked in, he heard a whistle behind him and rolled his eyes. Of course it was Bebe, she was good friends with Tweek, but Craig didn't care too much about her…especially since she got older and had gotten bigger boobs. At least she wasn't as bad as that bitch, Wendy Testaburger.

"Damn, I wish I wasn't going on break," he heard the blonde sigh as she fixed herself a frozen caramel mocha. Craig rolled his eyes as Alejándro Dantel reached the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Craig asked in a low tone so only the two of them could hear. Tweek wasn't working today, now that he was getting paid…his parents were now forced to give him days off, something Richard Tweak didn't like too much.

"Please watch your language around me, I am your father after all," the older man said. Craig gave a glare, if he wasn't at work then he would have flipped the older man off. "I would like to talk to you when your shift ends. We never really gotten a chance to talk."

"Can I take your order, please?" Craig asked. He didn't want to talk to him, he never wanted to see him again honestly. He just wanted to finished this fucking shift and head home…school unfortunately started in a couple of weeks and eventually, he would need to take himself and Ruby out for school supplies.

"Fine, I would like a large cup of dark roast coffee and a blueberry muffin," Alejándro Dantel said with a roll of his eyes. "You get your stubbornness from my mother, she would be glad to meet you."

"That'll be $4.75," Craig said ignoring that last statement. He had no interest in getting to know the man on the other side of the counter.

"All I'm asking for is one dinner, we can go anywhere you want. How about I drive us into Denver, that's where my hotel is," Alejándro said. Craig rolled his eyes as he handed the coffee and muffin over to his birth father.

"I get off at 5:00. Pick me up here." Alejándro gave a small nod as he took his hot coffee and muffin, leaving the shop. Craig just wanted to just this all to end.

* * *

 _Time_ : 5:20 P.M.

"I grew up in Lima, Peru in a house filled with four other siblings, two older and two younger. My parents were chefs and we had a good life in Peru. When I was ten, my parents decided that it was time for us to move to the United States, the land of opportunities. My Dad wanted to open his own shop and my mother stood beside him. We had to as well, of course because we were his children so we migrated to Bakersfield, California a few weeks before I turned eleven.

"Times were hard in the beginning, as they all were, but we soon found our bearings. My father's shop was doing well and my Mom made sure the five of us attended school and got the best education possible. There was no such thing as truancy, my mother wouldn't allow it. Especially since we were immigrants. By the time I graduated high school, I had a choice just like my other brothers and sisters; either stay here in America and make a life for myself or go back to Peru and make a life for myself there. Unlike my older brother and sister before me, I decided to stay in America, but I was accepted into the University of Colorado. It was out of state, but my parents wanted me to have the best so they put up half of their life savings for my education.

"To make sure their money didn't go to waste, I studied my ass off. I decided to become a doctor so when the time came, I went to University of Colorado School of Medicine. During my second year, I went out with some friends of mines and there was where I met your mother. Beautiful Laura, she's still beautiful now. We dated for five months and then the summer before my third year, she told me she was pregnant with you. I stood by her during the pregnancy; I knew when she wasn't feeling well, when she was hungry, when you kicked while you were in the womb. When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. You were my son, I loved you with everything in me. I was the one who brought you that Chullo, thank you for taking care of it after seventeen years.

"Six months, I knew she was cheating on me and when I confronted her about it…she took you away from me and she married that man. I couldn't see you anymore; I knew she didn't give you those letters so you could hate me when she finally decided to tell you about me. I should have followed my gut years ago, but I didn't because I thought about you. If I had known he was hitting you, then I would have stepped in sooner. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you, I'm sorry for not being a good father, and I'm sorry that you had to endure everything that has happened to you. I'm not going to take you away from your friends or that beautiful sister of yours, I just want you to know that I'm here now and I want you to give me a chance."

The car stopped at Alejándro's hotel and Craig had listened to his whole story. He didn't know how to feel; pissed that this man didn't step in before or somewhat happy because somebody other than Tweek took an interest in him.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked as Alejándro stepped out of the car.

"Because I'm your father and I want us to have a decent relationship," Alejándro said as he got out. "I'm sure your probably hungry, lets go eat." And with that, Craig got out the car and followed Alejándro inside the restaurant underneath the hotel.

 **A/N: This was a short chapter I know and I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer! This is probably the last time we'll about Craig's dad for a while, I do have other subplots to work on lol! As usual, be sure to review if you want more! Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
